Avengers kids at Highschool
by Frenchie121
Summary: What's it like being the avengers kids at high school? Always having to hide the fact that your famous. Trying to not get in trouble in school. Blowing stuff up! Yep, exactly how you would think it would be like. I suck at summaries. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Avegers. I only own these characters below: **

**Tony Stark – Iron Man – daughter of Tony = Tomi Stark**

**Steve Rogers – Captain America – Daughter of Steve = Stella Rogers **

**Thor – Daughter of Thor = Athena **

**Bruce banner – Hulk – son of Bruce = Brendan **

**Clint- Hawkeye – daughter of Clint = Carmen **

**Natasha Romanov – Black Widow – son of Natasha = Nathan**

**Harry- spy **

**Loki – daughter of Loki = Lauren **

Nobody's POV

Tomi was sprinting to the hall because she was late for assembly. Then Carmen caught up to her.

"Hey Tomi, how's things, I see your late as always."

"Well hello it's me. So what's your excuse?"

"I slept in; first day of school is never good for me."

Then Brendan was running ran up to them. "Hey guys, typical Tomi always late. My dads always complaining about your dad being late for meetings. And Carmen who slept in I'm guessing."

"Yep" Tomi and Carmen said at the same time.

"Come on we gotta go or we'll be late."

When the three saw the hall in view they saw all of their group walking inside. "HEY GUYS WAIT THE FUCK UP." Carmen shouted

"Shhhh you dipshit, they can here you inside."

"Oh right."

Brendan opened the double doors to the hall. They walked in to find every head in the hall looking their way.

"Well shit." Tomi said, it seemed to echo around the hall.

"And shit again." Carmen said

They walked over and took their seats at the back. It was the usual boring shit they did at opening assemblies. No one really listened and just clapped when they had to. Tomi was listening to music on her phone. Carmen was playing a game, and Brendan was just looking off into space.

"Well that was shit as always." Said Carmen at the end of the assembly.

Someone tapped her on the back and said. "My office you two." She pointed at Tomi and Carmen, it was the principle's PA.

"Dammit." Tomi said

"Hey miss I gotta help Stella hold a cheerleading team meeting." Tomi lied

"Well Stella can wait."

"Argh."

The two girls followed Miss Hedley to the principal's office.

"Miss Hedley I don't understand what we did wrong, if this about being la-."

"Don't give me that Miss Stark you know what you did wrong."

"What say shit in front of everyone? You know Miss Hedley most kids aren't as innocent as they seem. More than half the kids swear." Carmen said

"That's it detention. But aside from that go see Principal Fury."

"Such a bitch, you can tell she didn't get layed over the break." Tomi whispered in Carmen's ear.

"What was that Miss Stark?"

"I was just saying how good that skirt looks on you. The pencil skirt makes your ass look really good." Tomi said

"Oh you really think so." Miss Hedley blushed

"Yep, if you dress like that every day and wore make-up you would have guys falling at your knees."

"Thanks for the fashion tip, now get into his office."

Both girls sighed, and walked in. Nick Fury was sitting facing away from them in his armchair.

"It seems you made a scene in assembly you two." Nick Fury murmured

"Yes Mr Fury." Both girls said in synchronisation.

"Now I'd like to make this very clear to you both, I'd like there to be no scenes like last year. Just because you are the children of the Avengers, doesn't mean your let off. It is hard in enough being principal of this school and having to be the head of you know what."

"Yes Principal Fury." Both girls' say again

"You are dismissed."

Both girls stood up left the office. Stella, and Lauren were waiting outside.  
"Let me guess you guys got called in as well." Carmen said

"Yeah, I was found gambling with the new year's." Lauren sighed

"Yeah and I was found pole dancing for five guys for money." Stella said

"Nice, how much did you get?" Tomi asked

"Scored fifty bucks, I would have gotten more if the bloody teacher didn't intervene."

"Get em at lunch." Tomi said

"I already planned to." Stella replied

Tomi and Carmen left the Stella Lauren to go get there timetables from the senior school office.

"Yes, I've got science and then technology first period. I'll enjoy correcting the teachers."

"Well I've got PE. This is gonna be fun, I'll get up on the roof and scare the fuck out of the teacher."

"Well it seems you like lectures from Dick Fury."

"Yes I do. Especially when I blew something up." She said but then her facial expression changed.

"I know what your thinking, and it is a brilliant idea. Let's get the whole group to help so they can't trace it back to you. Me and Brendan will help you with the technical shit."

"Ok talk to ya at luch." They split off to go to their classes.

Tomi POV

I walked into Science looking bored. "Where were you Tomi?" Mr Bradley asked

"Di- Principal's office." That was close I nearly said Dick Fury.

I sat at my usual seat at the back of the class.

"Today we are gonna learn about …." Bla blah blah. I stopped listening from the moment he started talking. That's the problem about being a genius in this subject, same with technology.

"Miss Stark did you hear me?"

"What was the question again?"

"I said what a good definition of an atom is?" What the heck, that is synch. I answered him in a better way than he did.

"Yes that is correct." I smirked, he looked so pissed off. I mean I could be a better teacher than him, and also Brendan. I looked around the class and saw Brendan sleeping behind his books. Yep, just what I thought. I tapped him on the shoulder and passed him a note. It said "Do you think my Bradley is still a virgin. Coz he acts like one."

Brendan tried to supress his laughter and failed.

"Mr Banner please show me that note."

Brendan slowly walked to the front of the classroom and Mr Bradley looked at the note. His face was priceless; he looked so shocked and self-conscious.

"Mr Banner, Miss Stark detention at lunch."

As if I'd go. He can go get fucked up, actually he really needs to. The rest of the class was a drag. He kept trying to make Brendan and I look bad, but epically failed. The bell finally rung, but now I have to go through technology.

Carmen's POV

I walked into PE planning what sought of bomb Banner and Tomi should make. "Miss Barton, you finally cared to join us."

"Yeah, yeah I was at the principal's office."

"Don't back chat." I can imagine her saying bitch at the end of the sentence.

"Whatever." I sighed; she gave me the death stare. A few teachers know who we really are. It's a surprise how dense people are. None of the students have connected the dots, but a few know about Tomi.

"Now finish the rope course." She shouted

The class grumbled, this was our usual warm up session. "Hurry up guys." I said smirking already at the end of the ropes course.

"Carmen you know you're not allowed to start off without the others."

"Tsk, it's not my fault they are slow." I said smirking at her.

"DETENTION!"

I looked at her as if she was dumb, does she really believe I'll go to detention. "Whatever you say Miss."

"Make sure you go this time. Or principal's office." Ah but she doesn't realise I don't give a fuck. The rest of the PE lesson was a drag. Finally the bell rung but now I have History. Oh yay I have archery classes after school, I don't want to lose my technique.

Nobody's POV

The cafeteria was packed as usual.

"Hey Tomi I finally came up with an idea of what kinda bomb we should use."

Nathan chimes in and says "What bomb?"

"Well I was thinking we could do a slime bomb that'll take weeks to clean up."

Brendan chimes in "I think Tomi and I can think of something."

"Although I shotty pressing the button." Carmen said

"Of course you can." Lauren said "But I bags doing the evacuating." She added

"Ok guys meet me at our usual hide out after school at like 5:30 when all our after school activities are finished and we'll make a full on plan." Harry said

"Rightyo." Nathan said coolly, he flashed a grin at a group of girls and they all pretty much fainted.

"Alright see you guys this arvo." They all split off into designated groups. Tomi and Stella with the cheerleaders and Jocks group. Harry and Nathan with the cool guys, Brendan with the science freaks and Carmen and Lauren in the badass group. They all fit in pretty much any group.

Later that afternoon they went behind the science block and waited for everybody to show up. When everyone was there Carmen stood up and said "Hey guys, I was thinking that if we blew up the school we might get to go on break for a while. Tomi and Brendan you take the lead."

"Ok Brendan and I were thinking that maybe if each of us makes an emergency fire alarm go off we can evacuate the whole school." Tomi said

"Then I was thinking that Carmen should plant a bomb in each block. Then each one of us can blow up a block, although Carmen gets to blow up the main school entrance because it's her idea."

"That's a brilliant plan." Said Harry

"Nice. I will gladly blow up the art building." Said Nathan

"I will blow up the Gym." Said Harry

"I'll blow up the History building." Stella said.

"I'm blowing up the technology building." Said Tomi

"And I am definitely blowing up the Science building." Brendan said

Lauren shouted "I am so blowing up the staffroom."

"Shhhhh remember we are still in bloody school grounds." Carmen whispered

"Ok Brendan babe, we gotte start putting the bombs together. Who wants to help us make the slime?"

"I do." Everyone screamed

They snuck into the science lab to start creating the slime. Each slimes a different colour for the different blocks. At about 6:00, Tomi, Brendan and Carmen stayed behind to put the slime into the bomb shell. "That should do it. Now Carmen plant the blue into the science block, red: art block, yellow: staffroom, pink: history, black: technology, Purple: Gym and main building orange." Brendan said.

"Ok, I got that. See you guys tomorrow." And then Carmen was off.

"Nice working with ya Brendan babe." Tomi shook Brendan's hand

"See ya tomorrow Tomi. I can't wait to see how this plays out." Brendan said. Tomi kissed his cheek and walked out.

"Oh man, now I have to clean up this mess. Thanks a bunch guys." Brendan sighed


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers at high school chapter 2

The next day Lauren walked through the front gates looking for her group. Her phone beeped with a text message that said "Come 2 hideout." She smiled and looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"The bombs have been planted." Carmen said in a cheeky voice

"Nice."

"Ok everyone hers a control with a button." Tomi announce. "The control is the same colour as your slime. Now at 9:50am a few of us need to set the fire alarm. I don't care how you do it, just make sure you've done it by 9:55am."

"Kay."

"Now we all need to set this off at the same time. At exactly 10:00am don't miss it or the plan will be stuffed up. You guys go it, any questions?"

Stella's hand shot up "Have you tested it works."

"Yep we made a test bomb. Brendan reassured. "Oh yeah Tomi and I made a few modifications, we made it so that when the slime explodes it will become bigger and bigger. So basically the school will be covered." Brendan said

"And is the slime harmful, coz if we do get caught out I don't wanna go to jail for killing someone." Nathan said

"It's completely fie, you can eat it, but it won't taste nice." Tomi said

"Ok so have we made this plan clear guys?" Carmen asked

"Yep."

They all walked out just when the bell rang in time for class.

Nathan POV

I'm itching with anticipation. I haven't been able to concentrate to what my English teacher has been saying. its 9:45, just five more minutes till the alarm should go off."

I put my hand up "Miss Morris could I go to the toilet?"

She looked at her watch and tutted "Yes you may go but be quick."

I got up from my desk and strolled out. I've thought my plan through to make the alarm go off. I'm going to pull the emergency fire lever. 9:49, 30 seconds to go.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

I pulled the emergency alarm and it made a deafening sound. I could hear the same alarm in the distance. Alright, so far the plan is on queue. I ran into the classroom saying they are evacuating the whole school.

"Right class, you heard what he said, get to the oval and be quick about it." Everyone frantically left the classroom towards the oval. When we got down there teachers where marking the role. I winked at Harry who smiled back. I checked my watch, 9:59, good timing we are now waiting for the fire brigade to come. I could see smoke coming from the cooking building, Oh that must be Tomi's doing. 10:00 we all pressed the button at the same time.

No body's POV

The windows shattered making a few girls scream. Then Carmen comes walking out the main building with orange slime exploding behind her. Everyone look at her like holy shit.

Carmen walked over to the guys and said "Hey guys, how's it going."

Then Tomi walked over "Hey Carmen I got a photo of you, it looks really epic."

"Lemme see, lemme see." Carmen begged

"Chill, I'll send it to you."

Nearly everybody took a photo of the now demolished school. "Well that went well."

The teachers were looking at the building in dismay. Then Nick Fury comes to the front and quietens everybody down. He looks at the group standing there smiling. "Now the people who did this step forward immediately." No one stepped forward. There was a deadly silence. "Well it seems no one wants to claim there doing. If anybody knows anything about the bomb, please come to my off- no come see me immediately." He ordered, they knew that he knows that he did it.

The teachers let the students go for the afternoon.

Brendan POV

Well that went better than I planned. I walked over to Harry, Nathan, Tomi, and Carmen smiling. "Well guys, it seems we succeeded, what do you wanna do for the rest of the arvo?"

"Shawarma." Tomi said

"Yeah I'm hungry." Said Harry

"You're always hungry Harry." Said Nathan

And we spent the rest of the afternoon eating at Shwarma and talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Avengers at high school chapter 3

1 month later after bomb incident

Harry POV

Dammit, we already have to go back to school this week. I guess it's already been one month. I sympathise with the people who had to clean up the school, but it was so worth it.

"Hey Harry you ready now?" Shouted mum

"Yep I'm leaving now." I replied

I walked out the door on the way to school. I just remembered something real bad. Shit Daniel is coming over from France to start school tomorrow.

I walked into the school gates bumping into Nathan and Brendan on the way. "Hey guys, I need to talk to you all at recess." They had a worried expression

"Don't worry it's nothing bad, actually it kinda is." I said

"Okay, I'll tell Tomi and Stella," said Nathan. The bell rung and we split off to our different classes.

At recess I sat at the usual table. "Hey guys, my cousin Daniel is moving in with me and he is starting school tomorrow. He is coming over from France."

"Cool, is he nice." Asked Stella

"He is not nice, he seems nice on the outside but when you get to know him it's a whole different story."

Suddenly there was a big commotion in the cafeteria. "Hey what's going on?" Asked Brendan

"I have no idea, let's take a look Stella" Said Tomi

They ran over to where there was a lot of talking. They came walking back with dazed looks on their faces, Stella was basically drooling. Oh shit I know that look.

"Oh my god, there is this really hot looking new guy over there." Tomi gushed

"No word would be able to describe him, you would basically have to make up a new word for him" Stella said

"What has gotten into you two girls?" Nathan asked

"That happened to them." I pointed over to my new cousin who was grinning walking over to me. "It's my cousin, he fucking came a day early."

"Harry babe, what up?" Daniel said strolling over to us

"Nothing much, how about you?" I asked

"Just checking out the new school." He replied

"Sure, more like checking out the new girls." I rolled my eyes, typical Daniel.

"True. So what's your name pretty little lady?" He said looking over at Stella.

"S-Stella" She stuttered

"May I please get a tour of the new school?" He asked

"S-sure." They walked off, with all eyes on them.

"This is going to be a disaster." I groaned

"Yep, he is definitely the new eye-candy. Nathan you're gonna have to work hard to keep up your popularity status." She winked at Nathan, he just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, just admit it. You're annoyed that you'll be the 2nd most popular boy in school." Tomi teased

"I am not." Nathan denied

The bell rang and we walked off to class. This year is going to be so tiring.

Stella POV

Oh my gosh, I just died then came back to life and then just died again. Daniel is the hottest thing that I ever laid eyes on. Giving him the tour is surprisingly not that awkward. "So Daniel, where are you from?" I asked nervously

"I'm from England but I've been living in France for five years." He replied casually

"Nice, what is living in France like?" I asked curiously

"Great, but it's so different from living over here in New York."

"Yeah I can imagine. So why did you move here?"

"My dad got promoted. We don't really see each other much, so I moved with him here hoping I'll be able to get to know him better."

"Oh that's sad. I hope you begin a better relationship with your dad." I said

"Huh, thanks."

So I'll take you to the office so you can get your new timetable. Seeming I showed you around I think you'll be able to find you way around easily. Any questions just ask me, or I guess Harry coz he's your cousin."

"Thanks a bunch."

We walked into the office and got his timetable. I peered at what classes he had and said "Hey you have a class with nearly every one of the group. You have history with me, Science with Tomi and Brendan. English with Carmen, good luck with that. PE with Harry and Nathan and technology with Tomi again. Tomi is really good at tech so if I was you I would want to be her partner. You'll get straight A's." I said

"Thanks for the tip, because I suck at technology." He said

"Oh yeah, Tomi and Brendan are freaks at science as well. Carmen and Lauren are freaks at PE, and Nathan, Brendan and Harry are really good at sport. Athena and Lauren are good at English. Anyway, I'll see you in history later."

"Ok I'll see you later."

I walked away just when the bell rang. Oh fuck I didn't do that English assignment, I'm screwed. I ran to my locker in a fluster.

Nathan POV

I walked to PE in an annoyed mood. The only thing I fucking here around this school is:

"Oh my gosh, that new guy is soooooo hot."

"Apparently he is Harry's cousin. Jeeze the good looks must run in the family."

And so on. It's all the girls talk about. When I walked into gym, I was greeted to a crowd of girls gushing over the new guy Daniel. Great, now I not only have to listen to the girls but him as well. I actually hate this guy. PE went on in a blur. We played soccer which I excel at, but the bad thing is so does he. The PE teacher actually recommended him for the soccer team.

This sucks like a bitch. I wonder what it's gonna be like for the rest of the month.

Stella POV

Oh my god, I can't bloody listen to my History teacher. I've been fantasising about Daniel and it doesn't help that Daniel is sitting next to me. Holy shit do I have a crush on him? Yeah, I think I do. I'll get to know him better before I really admit it after all Harry did warn us about him. I'll get Tomi to investigate further.

Daniel passed me a note when the teacher wasn't looking. It said "Hey do you want to go out this arvo?"

I smiled, god he's quick. I'll play it safe and say I'm busy. "Sorry, I can't. I've got cheer leading practice."

He raised his eyebrows at this. "Why don't you skip? Please for me?"

"One, I just met you. Two I am cheerleading captain. And three, I would never give up cheerleading for a guy I just met."

"Ouch." I scrunched up the note and threw it in the bin on the way out of class. I winked at him and walked towards my locker. This is going to get interesting. I wonder how the year will play out for us.

At cheerleading practice, we were practicing doing a human pyramid. And I can see the boys doing soccer practice, now that's gonna be a distraction. Suddenly one of the guys groaned below and the pyramid started shaking. I slipped and I started to fall, I shut my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground. But I didn't hit the ground I was caught by firm hands. I looked up to find Nathan.

Nathan POV

I walked over to go watch the cheerleaders. Then one of the guys collapsed at the bottom of the human pyramid and Stella began to fall from the top. It was like time went into slow motion. I began to run hoping that I'll catch her in time. No, it doesn't look like I'll make it. I pushed myself further and sprinted forward. I put my hands out and felt her land in my arms. Again it still felt like slow motion, her hair was still falling and went all over her face. Then time seemed to go back to normal.

It took us a few seconds to fully comprehend what just happened. "U-uh you alright?" I asked, I was still holding her bridle style.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Stella screamed

"You know I don't actually know myself. I just saw you falling, and I ran for it." I replied

"Ok, you can put me down now. I think."

I carefully put her down on her feet. She wasn't steady so I put my hand around her waist to support her. "You alright, do you want me to take you to the nurses?"

"Please."

We suddenly realised there was a crowd of cheerleaders and jocks crowded around us looking at us with shock. "Alright move out of the way students let them pass." Said my soccer coach "Now Nathan, I don't know how you did that but have you ever considered trying out for the track team?" I gave him a death stare, was he really asking me this at a time like this? I walked past with Stella without answering. There was a lot of gossiping around us that said things like:

"Oh my gosh, did you see that? He ran really fast that was not even humanly possible."

"Wow, Stella is a lucky girl to be caught by the hottest guy in school. I wish I was her."

Things like that was being said around us. Well that will show up Daniel for a while. We walked towards the sick bay. I knocked on the door "Come in." Called Mrs Hibbets the school nurse. "What have we here? You look rather pale Stella."

"She just fell from the top of a human pyramid." I said

"And he caught me." She added "I just feel really dizzy from free falling.

"Yes I can imagine, go lie over there on the bed over there. Nathan you'll keep her company."

"What!" We both said at the same time. This old lady is nuts, I was gonna leave her.

"Well yes, stay with her. Because it's after school, you should take her home."

"Tch okay." I said

The nurse left the room leaving us alone. "So are you sure you're alright." I asked

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, plus I would be much worse if you didn't catch me."

"I guess so."

"I haven't thanked you yet. So yeah thank you for catching me." She said. She was blushing, she's really cute when she blushes. Wait what was I just thinking. Shit I just thought she was cute.

"No sweat, you're my friend. Any other friend would have done the same thing."

"Hey, I know this sounds really weird but did it felt like we were going in slow motion?"

"Yeah when I was running, I didn't think I was going to make it in time but time seemed to feel slow. I guess the mind does that to you in those situations."

"I guess it does."

"Do you want me to take you home now?"

"Thanks but you don't have to if you don't want to. I'll just catch a bus home."

"That's ridiculous, I'll take you home."

She rose carefully from the bed and made sure she was steady. "Ok, thanks in advance." We called out to the nurse saying we were leaving. We jumped into my small black Ford. I turned up the radio, it was Drop it like it's hot by Snoop Dogg. Stella started to rap along and I joined in.

"You know you're not too shabby at rapping." She said

"Thank you, you're pretty good yourself." I said

I pulled up at Stella's house. "Well thank you again for taking me home and saving my life."

"Like I said no sweat."

"Ok, see you tomorrow at school. I bet you this is the hot topic at the moment." Stella rolled her eyes

"Yes, we'll see what the group says. See you." I sighed

She jumped out of the car and started walking up her front step. I waited for her to get inside before I leave. When she opened the door she turned back and waved. I nodded my head and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Carmen POV

As I walked out the door to go to school I saw Daniel and Harry walking up ahead. "Hey Daniel, Nathan wait up." I shouted running up them. They turned around with a grin on their face. Holy shit there smiles are so similar.

"Hey Carmen, what's up?" Harry asked

"Nothing much. I slept in because my bloody brothers thought it would be funny to turn off my alarm clock." I sighed

"You have brothers?" Daniel asked

"Yeah I have two older brothers. Love them a lot but sometimes they drive me insane. I guess that's guys for you."

"Hey!" They both said at the same time.

"Oh and there's Lauren." I said running towards Lauren. That's my quick getaway.

Stella POV

As soon as I walk into school this morning I was greeted by Tomi. "Oh my god Stella. Are you alright? I saw Nathan catch you yesterday, now that was something." She said

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Although I did think I was gonna die. Anyway forget about it, let's get to our lockers before the bell rings."

"Ok see you." She walked away towards her locker. I sighed, people keep looking at me as I walk down the hallway. I reached my locker and opened the door. Great I have bloody science first. I got all my books out and shut the door. I got a massive fright as I saw Daniel leaning against the locker.

"Hey Stella, how's it going?" He asked

"Fine, I just almost had a heart attack just then but fine other than that." I said

He just smiled at that. "I've heard that you almost died yesterday."

"And you heard right. But don't worry because Nathan caught me." His face flickered with some sought of emotion but I couldn't process it because it went back to his normal dazzling face as quickly as it came.

"Yesss, it's lucky he was able to catch you. Anyways, to take your mind of things do you want to go somewhere this afternoon?"

I smiled at this "Are you by any chance asking me out?"

"Maybe."

"Sure but make sure you've organised where we are going before this afternoon." I said

"Done." He smiled at me and walked away.

I smiled as I walked to class. Oh yay Athena is in my class.

Athena's POV

As I sat in class early I was thinking about Stella. Huh speak of the devil she just walked in. She took a seat next to me and smiled.

"Hey Stella, are you ok-."

She cut me off "Don't say it. I'm completely fine. If it hadn't been for Nathan then I wouldn't be fine."

"Okay."

"Hey Athena can you keep a secret?" She asked

"Ummm, depends what it is."

She smiled and started speeking at a million miles an hour "Okay, basically Daniel asked me out for this afternoon. I'm really excited, but I don't know what I'm going to wear…" I stopped listening at this point. I'm too worried that I'll spill this secret.

"Hey Stella? Hypothetically speaking, say I accidently told someone about this. How much would you hate me?"

Her eyes widened at this question. "I would hate you and de-friend you." She looked at my face and started cracking up "I'm joking. But I'll probably be pissed off for a while."

Okay, maybe I can live with that. The teacher walked in and beginning class. Oh shit, how do I know this is going to end badly?

Nobody's POV

At recess Athena pulled Lauren over to the side to talk to her quietly. "I can't take it anymore, you know I hate keeping secrets."

"Yeah what is it?" Lauren asked curiously

"Daniel and Stella could become an item this afternoon."

Lauren took a while to get what she just said. "What! Oh he is quick. Wait till I tell Carm-."

"No! You can't. I'm not even meant to be telling you." Athena said cutting her off.

Lauren rolled her eyes "Fine. I won't tell anyone." They walked away to their separated groups.

Afterschool

Stella's POV

As I walked towards my locker after school, Daniel was there waiting for me. I smiled and sped up. "Hey Daniel, have you decided on a place to go to?" I asked

"Well, I saw there is a theme park near here. It's only a half an hour drive. What do you think?"

"Yep that's cool. I already told my dad I was going out. He didn't mind because he is about to go on a miss-, go to work." I corrected myself quickly. He didn't seem to think much into it.

"Alright, are you ready to leave now after you put your stuff away?" He asked

"Yep." I quickly did the combination on my lock and chucked all my stuff in. I grabbed my bag and checked I had my phone and purse. "Let's go."

We walked out the school gates and I got into his car.

Nathan's POV

I was about to go ask Stella out until I heard her talking to Daniel at her locker. They walked out the school together and she got into his car. I don't think I'll ask her out now.

Daniel POV

2 weeks earlier

"_Your orders are clear, you are to get to know Stella Rogers. And then I'll give you your next order later." A deep voice said _

"_Yes sir. And what about my family?" I asked_

"_They will be safe as long as you stay loyal and you follow your orders. You are dismissed."_

We drove in silence along the freeway towards this theme park.

Stella's POV

When we got to the theme park it was so crowded. It's probably because it is a Friday night. I looked around in awe. The theme park was just colour and lights and children screaming.

"Do you want some candy floss?" Daniel asked breaking my train of thought

"Yep, sure."

We walked over to the candy floss stall. There was an old lady behind the counter. "May I get you some fairy floss children?"

"Yes please." I said

I was just about to get out my purse when Daniel said "Hey what are you doing? I will pay."

"No I'll pay its fine." I replied

He rolled his eyes and said "Yes but I am taking you out, and the guy always pay."

"Fine."

The old lady was watching us in amusement. "Young love these days. You two are a cute couple."

I blushed really badly. I'm sure my face must be as red as a tomato. "N-n-no we aren't a couple. We are just friends."

"Such a shame." She shook her head and passed me the fairy floss. I took the fairy floss thanking her and we walked away.

"Do you want some?" I asked

"No, I don't really like fairy floss."

"Hey can we go on that Farris wheel?" I asked in excitement

"You sound as if you've never been on one." He asked

"That's because I haven't." I confessed

He looked at me in shock. Oh dammit I've done it this time. I didn't want anyone to know that I haven't been to a theme park before. "How come?"

"Well… I've never been to a theme park before." I confessed

"Well, let's go." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the Farris wheel. We waited in the line for about 5 minutes. We were just making small talk until the guy was loading us into the carriage thingy.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so excited."

"It's not that good, but I guess it's your first time so…" Daniel said

The carriage started going upwards and I looked out the window. The people started getting smaller and I could see the whole theme park. The theme park glittered and glowed everywhere. It was kind of magical.

"You should see your face right now." Daniel said, smiling at me

"I'm sorry, I probably seem like a little kid to you."

"No, it's really cute." I blushed at this and quickly looked out the window. When the ride was over we kept going on all these rides. We went on the bumper cars, a roller coaster and lots more. I was really happy and excited at the end.

"Hey I'm just going to go to the toilet. You wait here." I said

I walked into the bathroom to find Carmen and Lauren standing there grinning. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"We could ask you the same thing." Lauren asked, her eyebrows raised

"U-um I'm on a date with Daniel." I replied

They looked at each other and grinned. Oh no, I specifically didn't want them to know. "We are not going out, we are just simply coming here for some fun." I defended myself

"Sure, sure." Carmen said

"So what are you guys doing here?" They said nothing "Who else is here?"

"Wellll… the whole group." Lauren said slowly

"What! Why?" I asked irritated

They didn't answer. "Forget it, I've got to hurry up before he thinks I'm taking a long dump or something." I walked into a cubicle and did my business. As I walked out to go wash my hand, Lauren and Carmen weren't there anymore. When I walked out of the bathroom Daniel was on the phone with a concerned face. When he saw me he quickly ended his call. I wonder what that was about.

"Hey, I think we should go now because its 6:30 and I don't want your dad hating me for keeping you out late."

"Ok." He put his hand on the small of my back and steered me out of the crowd. We walked towards his car and jumped in.

He pulled up to my house and walked around to open my car door. "Thank you for taking me out this afternoon."

"No worry's."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran up my front steps. I opened my front door and waved. He just smiled and got back in his car and drove off.

When I got into the house, it was dark. Then my dad flicked on the light. "So who was that?"

Oh shit. I completely forgot to say that I was being taken by a guy. "Hehe, my bad."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey you readers out there. I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Don't worry I haven't gone AWOL on you guys. That won't happen because my friend Alex (chica epanola121) is always pestering me to keep writing every moment she talks to me. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Just Daniel, Harry, Brendan, Nathan, Stella, Athena, Lauren, Tomi, Carmen!**

* * *

Avengers kids at high school chapter 5

Stella's POV

"So who was that?"

Oh shit. I completely forgot to say that I was being taken by a guy. "Hehe, my bad."

"Well?"

I tried to keep my face as innocent as possible. "Um well, he's Harry's cousin, his name is Daniel. He recently moved to our school from France. Yeah and I've been getting to know him as well as the others."

"And why exactly did he take you out this afternoon on a school night?"

"Dad chill, one it's Friday. Two he's a good friend. And three he wanted to take my mind off nearly dying yesterday." I sighed

"Nearly dying?" He asked sceptically

"Oh I didn't tell you about that either?" I said rubbing the back of my neck. He shook his head with a concerned look on his face. "Well at cheer-leading practice. We were doing a human pyramid and one of the guys at the bottom collapsed I think. And then the whole pyramid kinda fell and I was at the top so I fell from a quite a height. And then Nathan somehow caught me. And if he didn't I would probably have died or I would be seriously injured." I finished

Dad listened to me intently making sure he didn't miss a word. "So where exactly did Daniel take you?"

"He took me to the theme park!" I said excitedly

"The theme park?" I nodded.

"It was really fun dad. Don't worry he took care of me and everything." I reassured

He didn't look totally convinced but said "Ok, I believe you. But I don't want you to get too close to him. He seems off."

I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs towards my room. I dropped my bag on the ground and went on my laptop to chat to Tomi on Facebook.

Tomi POV

I was chatting to Athena on Facebook when I got a message from Stella. Oh shit, I know what she is gonna say.

Stella: WHY WERE YOU GUYS FOLLOWING DANIEL AND I AT THE THEME PARK!

Yep I knew it. I sent Athena a message saying brb.

Tomi: We were making sure that he wouldn't do anything bad to you.

Stella: As if. He wouldn't do anything bad to me.

Tomi: yeah well Harry said he is really perverted.

Stella: Aren't all guys?

Tomi: Yes well, he apparently is more perverted than most

Stella: *rolling eyes*

Tomi: *sigh* Well how was your date anyways

Stella: Really fun!

Tomi: You sound like a little kid.

Stella: Well I've never been to a theme park!

Tomi: Really? I didn't know that! You shoulda asked me and I would've taken you.

Stella: Nah it's fine. Oh soz I gottaa go. Dad's calling for dinner.

Tomi: Ok cya

Stella: Bye *hugs*

Tomi: *hugs*

I exited the messages and went back to typing to Athena.

Athena: What were you doing?

Tomi: Talking to Stella.

Athena: Did you spill?

Tomi: Yep! She already knew.

Athena: Well coz bloody Carmen and Lauren blew our cover

Tomi: We shouldn't have dragged them with us

Athena: True dat.

Tomi: Hey I gotta go. I better do my science homework before I get a bad grade. And if I do my dad will kill me

Athena: Fair enough. Cya soon. Let's catch up over the weekend, so we can go shopping for prom night.

Tomi: Yep, I'll txt you. Cya

I logged off Facebook and sighed. Stella can get over it. I pulled out my science folder out of my bag and got to work. I finished in five minutes just when dad walked into my room. "You know there is a thing called knocking." I said

"Yeah, yeah whatever. How was your day? I just got back in from a mission." He said

"Pretty good. Science and tech as boring as ever, other than that it was fine. How was the mission?" I asked

"Meh, fine. It didn't take as long as we expected. So what do you want for dinner? Take-away?"

"Yep pizza is fine. I'm guessing mum isn't back from her meeting in Singapore."

"Pepper will probably be in tomorrow."

"Dad this is your cue to leave my bedroom now." I said without looking at him and flipping through my magazine.

"Alright, alright." He left the room to go order the pizza.

* * *

Saturday Morning

Stella POV

I was brushing my hair until I heard my phone ring. I dropped my hair brush onto my dresser and reached for the phone.

"Hello, Stella speaking." I answered

"Hey Stella." Said a familiar voice

"Hi who's this?" I asked

"It's Daniel, can't you tell." He replied

"No sorry you sound different on the phone. Anyway how did you get my number I don't remember giving it to you?"

"Got it from Harry."

"Ok, so why did you call?" I asked

"I wanted to know whether you had a date for the dance this Friday."

"N-n-no. No one has asked me, why?" I stuttered

"Well I was wondering whether you would go with me." He asked nervously

"O-of course I will go with you. You're the first one to ask." I smiled

"So are you busy today?" He asked

"Yep, sorry. I'm going shopping with Tomi and Athena." I said

"Can I come?" He said a little too eagerly

"Uh sorry no. Don't take this personally but when girls shop they'd rather do it without boys. And plus Tomi would just make you carry hundreds of shopping bags. And you'd have to carry them for at least five hours."

"I'll pass." I could just imagine him grinning when he said this.

"Anyway, see you at school."

"Bye."

* * *

3 hours later

Nobody's POV

"Yeah I think that dress suits you best. That blue really brings out your eyes." Tomi commented on Athena's dress.

"Is this the one?" Athena asked

Tomi looked over to Stella. Stella nodded and said "Yep, I think that suits you best. We just need to find you the right shoes. I think silver heels would look really nice with that blue."

"Stella now we shop for your dress." Athena said

She groaned "Ok fine. What colour?"

"Purple." Athena and Tomi said at the same time.

* * *

Another 3 hours later

"Ok now we just need a dress for you Tomi." Stella said.

"Red, definitely red." Athena said

Each girl's gaze suddenly fell on this red dress a few metres in front of them. It was a strapless dress and it was really low cut and screamed TOMI. They turned to each other and grinned. An hour later and they were sitting in the food court eating there lunch. They sat there gossiping for a while until a guy walked past them. Tomi's mouth dropped and Stella sighed. Athena just rolled her eyes.

"So who's going with who?" Athena asked

"I'm going with Harry." Tomi replied

"I'm going with Daniel." Stella asked. Tomi raised her eyebrows at this. "What?"

"Nothing really. I just thought you would go with someone else." She replied

"Who."

"I'm not saying."

Stella just sighed at this. "Anyway who are you going with Athena?"

"I'm going with a guy called Porthos. He's Spanish." Athena said

"Nice job. Spanish guys are hot." Tomi replied

"I second that." Stella said. Athena just blushed and looked away.

"And Lauren is going with Brendan." Athena said

"What!" Tomi said incredulous

"Details now!" Stella demanded

"Well it goes like this..." Athena said

* * *

Brendan and Nathan watched Harry and Daniel playing COD on the massive plasma screen. Brendan turned to Nathan "So are you taking Stella to the dance?"

"No I don't think so."

"Well you better make up your mind before someone takes her." Brendan replied

"She is already taken. By me." Daniel said over his shoulder while keeping his eye on the game.

"Lost your chance bro." Brendan sighed. Then he yelled "Hurry up. We wanna play too."

"Do you want to keep playing COD or go a few rounds on guitar hero?" Harry asked

"Guitar hero." Nathan and Brendan said in unison.

Then Carmen was at the door "Hey can I join! I bet I could kick your asses at guitar hero!" She exclaimed

Harry sighed "Do you ever knock?"

"Of course not."

"So Carmen why are you here?" Daniel asked

"Well my brothers are being jerks, Lauren's out with her dad and I have nothing better to do." She sat on the couch like she owned the place with a smirk on her face. "You guys suck at COD."

* * *

A few hours later

Athena, Lauren, Stella, and Tomi walk into Harry's house. "Hi Michelle, where are the boys?" Tomi asked. Michelle was Harry's mum and she was used to people just dropping in unexpectedly.

"Up in the 'gaming room' of course." She sighed. The girls just rolled there eyes. "Oh and it's not boys, it's boys and girl."

"Carmen." They said in sync

The girls strolled up the stairs. Tomi opened the door without knocking to find Harry, Nathan, Daniel, Brendan and Carmen out cold lying on the ground. Tomi said "What."

"The." Athena said

"Fuck?" Lauren finished. They all looked at the guys (and girl) lying on the girl. Then Carmen groaned and looked up at them. "Hey...guys." She slurred and passed out again. Lauren looked at the girls with a questioning look. "Should I even bother asking?"

Stella said "Nup."

They walked out of the room with stunned looks on there faces. They walked back down the stairs and Michelle looked at them. Then she put her hand on her hip and shook her head slowly. "Not again?" She sighed.

* * *

**Hey Guys. Sorry this is a short chapter, but don't worry. The next chapter is going to be much longer. My friend (chica espanola121) and I spent a few hours talking about what should happen later on in the story. I needed the help because I was suffering of the case 'Writers block.' I know you must be thinking 'jeez just blame it on writers block.' but give me a break I am only 13. And looking at the computer screen is giving me head aches.**

**Please be kind and leave a review. Please tell me if this chapter needs to be longer, edited, or just re-done.**

**Thank you my readers**

**The next chapter will be updated soon.**


	6. The dance

Avengers kids at high school chapter 6

Friday afternoon

Nobody's POV

"Mum! I'm leaving to get ready at Athena's place!" Lauren shouted down the hallway.

"Sure honey, have a good night!" Her mum called back

Lauren lugged a suitcase down the road as she walked towards Athena's place. It was only a short walk because Athena's lived around the corner from Lauren. She walked up the front steps and knocked on the door before entering. Lauren was all jittery from excitement. "Hey Athena." She shouted

"Hey come in, come in. We are just waiting for Tomi." She rolled her eyes.

"Late as always." Lauren replied "Ok I brought a curler, a hair straightener and some other things. Oh and make-up especially make up."

Stella's eyes glittered at the mention of make-up. "So Lauren what're you wearing?"

"Of course a green dress."

"Nice choice." Tomi said appearing behind her.

"Hey Tomi!" Stella waved

"Guys, we only have three hours until we gotta go. Let's get a move on." Tomi said clapping her hands.

An hour went past of brushing hair, straightening or curling. Putting on jewellery, or make-up and more. Two hours went by in a flash as they got ready for the dance.

"Hey guys, anyone know whether Carmen's coming?" Stella asked while slipping silver earing in her ear.

"I don't think she's coming. She isn't the type to show, because she knows there's going to be shitty music." Lauren answered

"True, I just hope the music is going to better than last years, it was tragic." Tomi said

There was a knock on the door and Athena's mum rushed to go get it. "Oh hello, you guys look smart." The girls could hear Athena's mum greeting the guys. "You guys can wait in the living room while the girls finish getting ready."

The girls grinned at each other and tried to hurry up and put the finishing touches on. Lauren was the first to walk out. She wore a lime green dress that was strapless. The top was kind of a heart shaped and in the middle had a silver ribbon that tied up on the side. The dress had green and black sought of pattern in it. To match the silver ribbon, she wore silver jewellery and silver sparkly heels. The dress fell just above her knees. Her chestnut brown hair was straightened and hung loosely down her back. Brendan got up as soon as she entered the room.

The boys started clapping and she did a little spin as if she was a model. "Isn't the dress just magic?" She asked and winked. Brendan went over and gave her a small kiss. They left the room to go and chat.

The next to come out was Athena. She wore a sapphire blue dress that was adorned with blue sequins and beads on the top half of the dress. In the middle of the dress was a turquoise coloured ribbon that tied up on the back. She wore black 6 inch stilettos, with a necklace that had a turquoise gem in the middle. Athena had her hair in a bun with a French roll that swirled up into the bun. The dress brought out her crystal blue eyes.

She did a spin and Porthos stood up and put his hand at the small of her back to guide her out the room.

Then Stella walked in with a dark purple dress that was incredibly short. The dress was strapless and there was black lace that decorated around the top half of the dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline that looked perfect on her. It was outlined with a darker purple and the bottom of the dress was outlined with more black lace. A dark purple ribbon that was the same purple that outlined the dress was tied up in a bow at the back. Under the ribbon the dress was gathered. She wore light purple heels that had a light purple braid running up the middle of her foot that stopped at her ankles. Stella's hair was slightly curled and it fell over her shoulders and it swayed as she walked.

She smiled and curtseyed and Daniel's mouth dropped. And she seemed satisfied with his reaction. She sat down next to him and crossed her legs seductively.

Then Tomi strutted in with a short red strapless dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and it had a white ribbon that tied up on the side. The bottom was frilly that hugged her curves perfectly. She wore a gold necklace, and the chain almost looked like snake skin. Hanging of the chain was a gold heart with a ruby in the middle of it. She wore black high heels that had lots of straps on it. Her hair was straightened and it fell loosely down her back. She added red streaks to her hair that matched the dress.

Harry got up "You look great Tomi." He stuttered, He gave her small, awkward hug.

Harry pulled away and asked "Daniel what time is it?"

Daniel lifted up his hand a flipped the watch around. "Time to go." He smoothly got up pulling Stella with him.

The four of them walked out to meet up with the other four. "Hey guys we gotta go." Tomi announced. "My dad booked a limo so he should arrive in any minute."

"Can we all fit?" Porthos asked

Tomi just rolled her eyes "He booked a ten seater, and there are eight of us." A loud beep sounded outside. "That'd be the limo."

They all walked outside with the girls strutting behind the guys. The girls climbed into the limo carefully knowing that there dresses are really short.

Half an hour later they arrived at their destination. They entered the lobby and the girls gasped. The lobby was really fancy and everything was pristine clean, and it had beautiful chandeliers. "Wow." Athena exclaimed

"Well this is fancy." Lauren stated

"Yeah, the school has actually made a lot of effort." Daniel said

"Thank god! If they did a crappy hall with a really shit DJ, I would leave." Tomi said

"Agreed." Stella said

"Anyway, let's not dawdle here, and get into the dance." Harry sighed and started walking to the entrance.

They followed after him and the girls gasped again at the next room. It was dark with only colourful lights glowing around the room for lighting. The disco ball in the middle sent shards of light glittering around the room. "Let's go get a drink Harry." Tomi said guiding him over to the bar which was serving soft drinks. They came back with glasses in their hands.

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" A familiar voice shouted

"CARMEN?" Everyone said in sync. The girls looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces. Carmen was wearing light blue skinny jeans, with a matching blue singlet top. She wore a black lace mid-drift over the top of her singlet. It was a typical Carmen look. The speakers suddenly sounded with the song Shots by LMFAO. Immediately people started rocking it out on the dance floor. The only bad thing, Carmen wasn't playing the clean version so the teachers looked at her horrified. Everyone in the group smiled at their friend.

"Would you dance with me Tomi." Harry said with a cheeky grin on his face

"Of course." Tomi smiled. The couple walked on the dance floor and started dancing with each other.

Porthos just looked at Athena and took her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. "Would you like a drink first, before we go on the dance floor?" Daniel asked Stella

"Yeah sure." They walked off towards the bar.

Brendan and Lauren were left standing there awkwardly. Lauren gave Brendan a knowing look and pulled him by the arms to join the crowd. After about half an hour Carmen said she'd be taking a break, and put on a steady, slow song.

"Hey I'm just going to go outside to get some air." Daniel told Stella.

She nodded and said "Sure, I'm going to get another drink."

Carmen's POV

Wow being a DJ is fun. Maybe I should take it up for a job. I can't wait to see everybody's faces when they see what I have in store for them. I walked out of the hall to go outside for some air. It's really stuffy inside the dance room. I walked around the side of the building so that teachers wouldn't ask me to come back in.

When I turned around the corner I saw Daniel full on making out with this dude in our year. What the fuck? Daniel's gay? I am so going to fucking kill him. Stella is going to be so heartbroken. I silently took a photo making sure that they didn't see me. They seemed to be so caught up in the moment that they didn't even notice me. I walked back into the building to go find Lauren. I spotted her green dress and ran towards her.

"Hey Lauren guess what! Daniel's gay." I exclaimed

"WHAT! You must be wrong, how do you know?" She asked sceptically

I held up the photo so she could see it. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "What are we going to do about Stella?" She asked

"Get Nathan to comfort her." I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I've got to tell Brendan." She walked away quickly making sure she didn't trip in her high heels.

I sighed as I tried to find the others. And especially Stella.

Nobody's POV

Carmen searched frantically for Stella among the crowd. She saw her leaning against the bar with a drink in her hand. She was talking to Tomi and Harry. Carmen quickly ran over to her.

"Hey guys, I have to tell you something really important before I go back to Dj-ing."

They looked at me and grinned. "Hey Carmen. You didn't tell us you were going to be the Dj. And nice job on song choices, but you do realise you'll probably get a detention for the whole term." Tomi said

"Yeah, I don't care about that." Carmen said brushing it off quickly. "Look Stella I don't know how to tell you this. But…Daniel is gay."

Stella looked as if she didn't believe her. "Carmen have you had anything to drink tonight?"

"No I'm serious." Carmen pulled out her phone and showed her the photo on her phone. Stella gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

Nathan walked over to them with grins. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He asked

Stella looked up at him and ran for the exit crying. Nathan looked at Tomi, Harry and Carmen with a questioning look. "Was it something I did?" They shook their head, Carmen just showed him the photo as if it answered everything. Nathan just shook his head slowly with a menacing look on his face. He walked away towards the exit with his fist scrunched into a ball. They looked after him with worried looks.

Stella's POV

"Look Stella I don't know how to tell you this. But…Daniel is gay." Carmen's words echoed in my head. Daniel…gay? As if. That is not even possible. One, he asked me to go to the dance. Two, someone that cute cannot be gay. And Three, Daniel is just not gay!

"Carmen have you had anything to drink tonight?" I asked. Carmen must have had some form of alcohol this afternoon, because what she is saying is just logically impossible. IMPOSSIBLE. Daniel likes me, so how can he be gay? She held up a photo of two guys making-out. It took me a while for my brain to actually register that Daniel is one of the guys. My eyes filled with unshed tears. Daniel had been playing me this whole time?

Nathan walked over to us with a grin on his face. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He asked. He then looked at my face and tears started overflowing out of my eyes. I ran out of the room ashamed not looking back. Planning to just run anywhere but near Daniel.

Nobody's POV

Nathan left the dance in search of Stella. He found her crying outside near the parking lot. He slowly walked closer to her unsure of what to do. He doesn't like these situations when girls cry. He just doesn't know what to say or do. He feels like he always makes the situation worse. And half the time he doesn't even know what they are saying. When girls cry he feels like they are speaking a different language. Stella was sitting quietly on the front steps with her head in her hands, silently crying. Her hair hanging over her face, shielding her from other people seeing her emotions. Nathan slowly sat down next to her and she looked up with tears running down her face.

Nathan felt really awkward. He really didn't know what to say that would make her feel better.

"Hey Stella, don't take any notice of Daniel. He is just another jerk who you shouldn't spend your time crying over." Nathan said in a hushing tone. She cried harder. "Look, you'll find a guy who is perfect you, someone who will care for you. For example when you're crying."

She laughed a small laugh and wiped her eyes quickly. "Your right. I just feel so stupid because I liked a guy who turned out to be gay. That has never happened to me and it was just a shock. But know I just feel really angry, so many emotions it's ridiculous."

"So are you feeling better? Are you over him?" Nathan asked slowly

"Yes, definitely. How can I like a guy who is gay?" Stella laughed

Nathan got up slowly and held his hand out. She grabbed it and he hulled her up in one swift motion. "You right to go back to the dance?"

"Yep." She said "Oh my gosh, did I screw my makeup from crying."

"No surprisingly. I here girls I meant to look really shit when they cry." Nathan said. She just slapped him on the arm.

He started walking back inside and she silently followed close behind him. They entered back into the hall and Tomi quickly grabbed Tomi and pulled her over to the bar. They started chatting almost immediately. Harry walked over to Nathan and clapped him on the back.

"Good job. So are you going to confess yet?" Harry asked

"I could ask you the same thing." Nathan retorted

"Fine, let's confess to them both now." Harry said

"Fine, but you have to swear to me that you won't chicken out." Nathan said

"I swear. Let's do this shit." Harry said.

They casually walked over to the girls who were leaning against the bar. They looked up when they reached them.

"Hey guys." Tomi said

"Hey we have something important to tell you." Harry said. Nathan rolled his eyes because he sounded so cheesy. They girls looked curious as to what they had to say. Harry and Nathan looked at each other and nodded.

But suddenly steam started coming out of the air vents. Everyone in the room started murmuring in wonder. The steam kept pouring out until it was so thick you couldn't see the person in front of you.

Stella grabbed Tomi by the hand and whispered. "Hey, swap places."

"Sure."

They swapped places and leant against the wall like they had been. The steam started to clear and both Nathan and Harry had their eyes closed. Then both of them at the same time said "I really like you." They opened their eyes to find the wrong girl. The boy's faces were of pure shock. Tomi and Stella looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

_5 minutes later_

"Hahahaha That… was… priceless." Stella laughed

"Hahahaha… I…know…right." Tomi could barely get her words out.

Nathan and Harry stood there silently. "You girls done yet?" Harry sighed

"Give us a few months." Tomi said

"Yeah, we need to go to the bathroom." Stella said pulling Tomi along to the bathrooms.

Both boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Do you know what just happened?" Harry asked

"Nup." Nathan replied

"Thank god I'm not the only one. Let's get a drink." Harry said walking over to grab a drink.

"So is that what you call rejection or what? What was that?" Nathan asked

Harry just shrugged. "It wasn't a definite answer."

The girls came walking towards them with grins on their faces. Tomi walked over to Harry and pulled him away to give them privacy. Stella walked forward and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek. "I accept your feelings, and I really like you too." She said. Nathan let out a breath and smiled. "Hey can we go home soon, I'm really tired. Do you know what time it is?"

Nathan flicked his wrist so that he could read his watch. "It's 10:45. It should be ending soon."

"Ok let's find the others so we can go home."

Tomi and Harry walked over to them holding hands. "Hey, let's go find the others so we can go home." Nathan said

They walked among the crowd trying to find Brendan and Lauren. They eventually found them talking to this guy with dirty blond hair. He had a green eyes and a friendly sought of smile. Brendan looked up noticing them walking to them and smiled. "Hey guys, what up?" He asked

"Hey we should leave soon." Stella said

"Oh hey, would you guys like to stay the night at my place. My parents won't be home." Harry said with an excited smile.

Everyone nodded in excitement. "Would you mind if Leo came with us too. He was meant to stay the night at my place." Brendan asked

"Yeah that's fine. Besides my parents said it was fine you guys came over." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey someone should tell Carmen the plan." Lauren said. No one looked like they could be bothered so she rolled her eyes and said "Fine." She walked away quickly. They stood there chatting about random stuff until Carmen had to end the dance. They walked back into the lobby to wait for Carmen and the limo. She walked over with Lauren and the group started making their way to the car park.

As they got into the car Harry shouts "My place here we come." He told the driver his address and as soon as he was in the limo they whizzed off towards Harry's place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hey all you readers! Sorry for taking so long to write. My friends Kirsty and Alex (chica espanola121) keep bugging me to write! but I guess that's a good thing. Please read stories by Loki-prime. Spare time of a liesmith. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Avengers kids at high school chapter 7

Nobody's POV

As the group arrived at Harry's place, the girls were chatting together. Harry turned to Brendan "You sure your mum's alright with you two staying at my place?" He asked

"Yep it's all cool, my mum doesn't really care." Brendan said "Actually it lets her off the hook."  
"Fair enough." Harry replied "Feel like beer and karaoke?"

"Yep." Nathan says

"I don't really drink." Leo confessed

"Neither." Porthos agreed

"Well you will by the end of the night." Brendan said. Harry led them up to the gaming room. He brought out beers and started up the PlayStation. The girls sat on the couch at the back of the room chatting.

_A few hours later_

"I am completely wasted." Tomi slurred. "Hey Harry pass me another."

"Yeah I want one too." Stella said

"Yep me too." Athena slurred

"Me three." Carmen shouted

"Me four." Lauren slurred. The girls looked at each other and starting laughing at nothing. The boys shook their heads and sighed.

Harry staggered over to the cupboard and brought over five beers. Harry 'accidently' spilled some beer on Tomi. "Hey Harry watch where your spilling that." Tomi exclaimed

"Follow me you can borrow some of my clothes." Harry whispered seductively dragging Tomi towards the exit. No one payed them any attention.

Porthos and Leo were completely wasted and were lying on the ground trying not to throw up. Nathan and Brendan were still singing on Sing Star. Stella walked over to Nathan and whispered something in his ear. Nathan was quick to follow her out the room. Then Porthos and Brendan took Lauren and Athena out the room leaving Carmen and Leo alone. At first it was awkward and then Leo said quietly "You know Carmen you're really pretty."

Carmen choked on her beer and slurred "Yeah right. Stop joking around."

"No I'm serious. The first time I saw you tonight my first thought was that you're pretty." He replied

Carmen crawled over to where he was lying and sat next to him. "Mhhhmm sure. Wanna play truth or dare."

"Sure you can do truth on me first." Leo slurred

"Do you like anyone at the moment?" Carmen asked

"Maybe."

"That's not an actual answer."

"Fine, yes I like someone."

"And what does she look like?" Carmen asked

"Like you." He answered

"Really? I don't know anyone who looks like me." Carmen said

"Yes…that's because it **is** you." He said

Carmen choked on her beer again. "WHAT!"

"It's true." He said getting up and looking at her straight in the eyes. "I liked you the moment I set eyes on you." Carmen didn't reply to what he said. She just looked at him questioningly. He lent in closer to her face searching her eyes for any resistance. He didn't see any so he gave her kiss. At first it was really short and then he lent in again and gave her a longer kiss. It turned more heated so he whispered "Come to my room for the night."

She nodded and followed him out the room.

Carmen's POV

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. I rolled over and banged into something really hard. I clutched my head and sighed. I opened my eyes slowly and suddenly realised where I was. "WHAT…THE…FUCK?" I screamed and got up quickly out of the bed. Then I realised that I was naked and quickly grabbed the sheet that was covering Leo. I grabbed all my clothing and sprinted into the bathroom. I quickly changed into my clothing and walked back into the room. Leo had put some pants on and now was sitting on the bed clutching his head with a pained expression. I can only guess that he had a bad headache like me.

I coughed and he looked up with blood shot eyes. "This." I pointed to us. "Never happened." I walked out of the room with him looking sadly after me. I walked out of the house to my house next door. My three brothers stood in the doorway with their arms crossed over there chest. "Hey Mike, Jet, and Vinn. What up?"

"Where were you last night?" Mike asked in a stern voice

"Next door." I pointed to Harry's house.

"You know…dad's going to kill you." Vinn said

"Chill dudes. I didn't do anything that bad…actually forget what I just said." I said looking down at my shoes embarrassed.

There facial expressions changed to shock as they realised what I was getting at. "You didn't!" Mike exclaimed.

"I think she did." Jet sighed rolling his eyes.

"Yep dad's going to kill you for sure this time." Vinn sighed.

"Why am I going to kill Carmen?" Clint asked walking from behind me. I jumped and he looked me up and down with a surveying look. I squirmed a little at his look. Dad has always got me to spill everything with that look. He looked at the three boys still standing near the door and seemed to get what they were thinking even without anyone saying anything. "Carmen where were you last night?" He demanded

"Harry's place." I said pointing next door. I tried to keep my face as innocent as possible.

"And…who was there?" He asked trying to maintain his anger.

"Ummm. Obviously Harry, Brendan, Nathan, Leo, Porthos, Tomi, Stella, Athena, Lauren, and me." I said as innocently as I could. Dad stood there silently for a few minutes and I couldn't take it any longer and blurted. "Dad say something."

Mike, Jet, and Vinn were trying to stop there laughter but where failing. Clint silenced them with a glare and they quickly walked back inside. He turned to me slowly and said "Who was it?"

"What do you mean who was it? I asked

"You think I wouldn't notice if something has changed to my daughter." This dark aura started to surround him as his mood became darker.

That was my queue to sprint for it. I quickly ran for it into the house hoping to get away from my dad's wrath. "Carmen get back here." He roared and followed me into the house. Shit! I ran into my room and grabbed my bow and arrows and jumped out the window. Oh thank god my house is only one level. I ran towards Harry's house hoping for a safe place to hide. And to warn Leo to run for it.

I ran in and everyone was sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. When they saw my face and my bow and arrow their faces grew worried. "What is it Carmen?" Harry asked

"Ummm, Leo. I would run if I was you and yeah every man for himself!" I ran upstairs to the gaming room to go hide.

Then I heard my name being shouted downstairs. "CARMEN. GET HERE NOW!" Dad shouted

God help me!

Nobody's POV

Clint turned to the teenagers sitting around the table eating breakfast. "Who was it?" Nobody wanted to answer him. He gave them a glare and the boys slowly pointed towards Leo. Clint's glare intensified and Leo shrunk a little into his chair. "I'll deal with you all later." Clint said shouting and left the room. Everyone sat around the table in silence unsure of whether to run for it or stay put. Each of them knew if they run for it they'll still get in trouble.

Clint grabbed his mobile out of his pocket and called Tony Stark. "Hello." Said a cheery voice

"Stark, do you know what our kids were doing last night?" Clint shouted down the phone line

"Sheesh, Clint calm down. To be honest I don't care and Clint they aren't kids anymore, so let them be." Tony said in a carefree voice.

Tony didn't help Clint's mood any better. He was seething with anger and wanted to kill the boy who took Carmen's innocence. He hung up on Tony and threw the phone through the window which shattered instantly. Clint didn't seem to notice that he just broke Phil Coulson's window. He walked into the gaming room and saw Carmen cowering behind the couch. "Carmen we have to have a little chat and with this boy Leo." He said in a stern voice

She stood up and rolled her eyes. She jumped on the couch and made herself comfortable. "LEO!" She called and minutes later he arrived with a guilty and worried look on his face. Leo didn't know whether to stand or sit so he just remained standing.

"Will somebody please explain what happened?" Clint said

Carmen was the first to speak. "Do you want the short version or the long version?" His glare told her not to play games so she kept going. "Short version it is. Anyways, we went to the dance. You know that. Then we came back to Harry's place because he said his parents were ok with it. We got a little drunk." Again Clint gave her another cold stare. "Fine, we drank a lot and got really drunk. And we are all getting over a massive hang over, so please keep the shouting to a minimum. And Leo slept in the same room as me, Happy now?"

Leo fidgeted and decided to sit down after all. If it was possible, Clint's mood became darker. He was trying so hard to not kill Leo that his muscles were tensing to get his bow and arrow. (Although his level head and his duty as a role model kept him from doing so). Carmen watched his dad carefully and Leo was trying to avoid eye contact but his eyes kept wondering up to Clint's.

"Do you know how irresponsible you two have been?" Clint said in an angry voice.

"Oh please, stop treating me like a fucking chi-."

Clint cut in. "You are a child. And by your actions you've just proven that you are."

Carmen stood up quickly and her face flushed in anger. "I HATE YOU!" Hot tears flowed down her eyes and she ran out the room. Leo looked really uncomfortable just sitting there doing nothing in the middle of the family fight. **(A/N: Guys these days.) **Clint stood there shell shocked. _"I hate you." _Circled around his head. Carmen is a real daddy's girl so being told that for the first time in his life, is a shock. He staggered to the couch and fell on the couch. He looked over to Leo with a cold look and Leo squirmed a little. If looks could kill, Clint's glare would be at the top of the list.

"You can go now." He said in a cold voice. Clint blamed Leo for what Carmen said so he sent him away before he did something rash. Leo stood up quickly and practically ran out the room. Clint sighed and slouched on the couch drowning himself in his thoughts.

Carmen's POV

I rushed down stairs after shouting at my dad. I can't believe it, he can't keep bloody treating me like a little child. I'm sixteen turning seventeen soon. I rushed down the stairs to find Lauren at the bottom looking worried at me.

"What was that about?" She asked

"Argh, don't bloody ask. I'm just annoyed at dad at the moment." I said

"Sounds like you hate him." She sighed and leant against the post at the bottom of the stair railing.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I know what she's getting at. "Lauren I don't regret saying what I did. He needs to know that I'm not a child anymore."

"Well you sound like one now."

I growled in protest. She put her hands up in mock surrender. I trudged down the stairs and walked past her. She turned around and looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"Out." I said

"You don't need to dig a bigger hole than you already are in now." I slammed the front door in her face as my answer.

Nobody's POV

Lauren sighed as Carmen slammed the door in her face. She was used to Carmen's temper and just brushed it off like it was nothing. Clint came clomping down the stairs and looked at Lauren with a sad look. "Where did she go?" He asked

"I have no idea." Lauren said ad turned around to join the others.

Carmen's POV

As soon as I left the house I ran next door to grab my bike. I dropped my bow and arrows off in my room and got my bike gear on. Mike was sitting at the dining room table and was eating cereal.

"Isn't it a little late to be having breakfast?" I asked

He choked on his cereal and look up at me with a questioning look. "Yeah, yeah. Where are you going?"

"Argh. I'm going out. You don't need to know what I'm doing, where I'm going, or the people I hang out with." I snapped

"Touchy. Just be careful on that bike." He said going back to eating his cereal. I sighed and left him to eating his cereal. I hope I don't encounter any more brothers on the way out. I went into the garage to go get my bike. It shined in the darkness of the shadows. I smile at my bike and placed my hand on it to feel the coolness of the metal. Other than my bow and arrows this machine gives me a feeling of comfort. Resisting the urge to just stand there gazing at it some more, I quickly jumped on it remembering what situation I am in. I pressed the bottom on my garage as it slid open I barely waited for it to open fully before I zoomed out of it.

I was riding around town, going nowhere. Just wanting to be out of the house. The wind brushing past my skin felt like it was scrubbing away my worries and emotions. Then sirens blared behind pulling me out of my deep thoughts. Shit, I really don't want to get in any more trouble than I am now. I pulled over to a side street with the police car pulling up behind me. There was nobody around, the street was completely. I jumped off and pulled off my helmet flipping my hair while doing so. I walked over to the police nervously. And then three men jumped out of the car running towards me. I had no time to react and was knocked out quickly.

Stella POV

Everyone was quick to leave after Clint crashed in on us eating breakfast.

"_Well… I think we should all get going." Tomi said_

"_I agree, otherwise we will all get into deep shit." Brendan agreed _

_Everyone got up from the table quickly eating the rest of the breakfast. The girls ran to go get our stuff so we could quickly leave. I went outside to meet everyone and we all said our good byes. I gave Nathan a quick kiss and winked at him before I left to walk home._

_He quickly grabbed my arm, "I'll walk you home."_

"_Don't worry about it. Plus, you have sport in like half an hour. Go with Harry and Brendan, I'll see you later." I gave him a kiss to reassure him I'll be fine._

_I walked away and decided to just go straight home._

I arrived at my house after an half an hour walk. But before I entered the front gates I saw Daniel leaning against his car a few metres down the road. I sighed, I realised that he doesn't know that I know he is gay. I quickly walked over to him with a huge grin on my face. When I reached him he was about to hug me, I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. He fell to his knees as and put his hand to his face in pain.

"W-what was that for?" He gasped in pain

"You think I don't know, do you think I wouldn't eventually find out?" I said trying to put as much hatred and venom in my words. I will have this guy crying and begging for forgiveness at my knees.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion

"I know your gay!" I screamed at him. I don't care if the neighbours heard me.

Surprise and confusion flashed across his face. He realised what I was talking about and slowly got up onto his feet. I really wanted to slap him again but resisted the urge. I will at least hear him out. A pained expression was on his face. My anger faltered for a second until I remember what he did.

"I have perfectly good explanation." He said

I tapped my foot, losing patience. "Better start explaining before I lose my patience."

"Ok, ok. But not here." He said motioning towards to the car. I was hesitant and got into the car. I should have known that getting into a car and not knowing where we were going was a stupid idea.

Tomi's POV

After making a quick escape from Harry's place I decided to go to the shops. I checked my phone to see if I had any messages. I had five missed calls all from dad.

I sighed and redialled is number. "Hello."

"Hey dad, sorry I forgot to tell y-"I started

"That you stayed at Harry's place for the night." He finished. "Yeah I already got an angry call from Clint.

"Are you mad at me? I'm sorry I completely forgot to tell you I was staying the night." I said in an uneasy voice.

"Yeah it's fine. I expected you to go stay at a friend's place. But what I wasn't inspecting it to be was a guy's place."

I laughed uneasily trying to lighten the mood. "Please don't tell mum." I pleaded

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much. And dad I'm just going shopping for a while."

"Okay, just don't do anything that I would do." He chuckled

I smiled and hung up.

After a few hours of shopping I was walking down a dark alleyway they would connect to my street. I heard someone running up from behind me and suddenly before I could react to anything, I bag was shoved over my head. I screamed and I was hit in the back of the neck. I blacked out.

Lauren POV

After leaving from Harry's house I decided to just chill at home and wait for Brendan to call or text me. I was on the computer when I finally heard my phone buzz. I reached over and grabbed quickly.

**From Brendan**

**Can you meet me at Gloria Jeans café in half an hour. **

I replied a simple yes. I got into the shower and got ready before I left. "Hey mum I'm going to meet Brendan at the café." I shouted at the door.

"Yes that's fine. I won't be home when you get back though so take your time." She shouted back

"Kay see you later." I replied

I caught the bus on the edge of the street, watching the scenery flash by me. I noticed that no one else was on the bus and sighed with contentment. I like riding a bus with no one else because then I get some time to myself. After about 15 minutes I noticed that I should have been there by now. I checked to see the direction of the bus and I realised the bus has gone way past my destination. I slowly got up so I could speak to the bus driver. "Hey ummm… excuse me but we've gone past my stop."

The bus driver didn't reply so I tried again and spoke louder. "Excuse me but we've gone past my stop."

Again no reply, I noticed that he had a distant look on his face. He didn't even look like he was paying attention to the road. I waved my hand in front of his face and he didn't even flinch. I panicked and didn't know what to do. What do you do in these situations? Do you call the police or just sit back down and wait for the bus to stop.

The next thing that happened put me in greater panic. The air in the bus was becoming hot and it smelt like chemicals. I wondered if there was a fir on board the bus or something and checked around the seats of the bus. I couldn't spot anything. It was starting to become really hard to breathe and my vision blurred. Before I collapsed I saw a red light flashing on a camera in the front of the bus.

Athena POV

I lugged my load of shopping bags down the street in search of a taxi. I spotted one and waved it down. It pulled up just a few metres away from me so I tried to drag my bags towards the car. I pushed them all into the back seat with me and sat down. "Hi, 8 Monteith street Killara." The taxi driver didn't say anything and started drive away. The doors automatically locked. "Hey why did you lock the taxi?" I asked in alarm

He didn't reply and my skin crawled in fear. I went to go reach over to touch the guys shoulder and when I did it felt like plastic. I leaned over and realised that the car wheel was moving by itself. I was both panicked and curios. Curious, because I have never seen a car drive by itself. Then metal bars shut over the windows barricading me inside the cars. I yelped in surprise and went over to touch them. It shocked me with an electric shock. It didn't hurt because I am use to controlling lightning but it was a surprise. Never would I have thought that lightning or electricity would be used against me. The Taxi kept driving on auto pilot, driving me to an unknown destination.

Nobody's POV

After Harry, Nathan, and Brendan finished there soccer game they all walked home together. They were chatting and laughing and decided to go back to Harry's place. While they were in the gaming room Harry received a call from a private number. "Hello."

"Hi, this is Stella's mum. I was just asking whether you knew where Stella was. She was meant to be back ages ago so she could get ready for cheerleading practice."

"Sorry, but I have no clue where she is. After Stella left my place she was walking home. Have you tried calling her cel?"

"Yes, I've called her about five times. I'm getting worried because she hasn't ever skipped cheerleading practice unless it's for a good reason. I've also tried calling Tomi but she won't pick up either."

Harry frowned and Nathan and Brendan looked over in concern. Their game forgotten. "Ok calm down. We'll try and find the girls. You never know they could just be shopping."

"Ok, thank you Harry." She hung up and Harry sighed.

He looked over to the others and said "We have a problem. Stella's mum couldn't reach her or Tomi. They've gone missing."

* * *

**Reviews = Faster writing = Faster updates.**

**So please be kind and drop a review.**

**And please read Spare time of a Liesmith by Loki-prime.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hi guys. Sorry I've taken so long to update. I'm sorry for taken so long to update. But I finished it but I'm sorry this is a really short chapter. But I promise next chapter will be better and longer.**

**Anyway's Enjoy! **

* * *

Avengers Kids at highschool chapter 8

_He looked over to the others and said "We have a problem. Stella's mum couldn't reach her or Tomi. They've gone missing."_

The boys looked at Harry worriedly. "What do you mean they've gone missing?" Nathan asked in a steely voice.

"Well, Stella's mum can't reach Tomi or Stella. So I'm guessing they're doing a stupid prank or they are stranded somewhere." Harry answered.

"I'll try calling Lauren." Brendan flipped out his phone and dialled in her number. He tapped his feet nervously, after a minute he shut his phone. "She didn't answer." He laughed "If only we had Tommy here because she could easily track where Lauren's phone is."

"True…anyway, does anyone know where they were last seen?" Nathan asked

"Well, we don't know anything about Carmen because she took off this morning." Harry said

"I know that Stella was walking home." Nathan sighed. He knew that he should have walked her home.

"I bet you Tomi went shopping." Harry said

"I'm pretty sure Lauren just went home, and Athena probably went shopping as well." Brendan said

"Well I think the first thing we need to do is go to Lauren's and Athena's house." Nathan said

They practically sprinted to Lauren's house as it was the closest. Brendan frantically knocked on the door a thousand times. A very angry mum answered the door.

"Hello." Lauren's mum said

"Hi, is Lauren there?" He asked nervously

Lauren's mum look at him confused. "What do you mean? She is meant to be meeting you at a café or something."

Brendan looked at Harry and Nathan and they nodded. "Um do you know how she got there?"

"She caught the bus about an hour ago. It's just down the street there." She said pointing down the road. Then her expression became serious "Why are you asking me all these questions? Is Lauren in trouble?"

"No, no. I was just wondering how she got there." Brendan said. "Anyway we'll be going now, thank you for your help." She didn't look convinced but brushed it off as normal teenage behaviour. She walked back inside and shut the door. Brendan let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Weeell… I can tell you I didn't ask Lauren to meet me. We were at sport."

"Let's go check Athena's house." Nathan said

This time they full on sprinted to Athena's house as they realised the girls have gone missing. They arrived at her house about 5 minutes later. This time Nathan knocked but no one answered. All the lights were off in the house and the boys groaned in defeat.

"So what are we going to do now? We have no lead as to where they are." Nathan sighed

"I don't know, I think we should contact SHIELD." Harry said

"But I don't want to have to rely on SHIELD for every problem we come across." Brendan sighed

"Well what do you prefer, the girls murdered or we contact SHIELD and have a hope of saving them?" Harry replied

"Fine…" Brendan sighed. He flipped out his phone and speed dialled SHIELD.

"Hello." Agent Hill answered

Brendan chucked the phone to Nathan not knowing to say and Nathan gave him a death stare. "Hi Agent Hill, we have a problem."

"What sought of problem?" She replied bored

"The girls have gone missing. We have know Idea where they are, we were wondering if the Avengers could investigate it."

"The Avengers are in German going against Schmidt. I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait till they get back. I'll notify Director Fury of your situation." Agent Hill's voice was emotionless so he couldn't be sure whether she would notify Fury or not.

"Alright." Nathan hung up in annoyance. "Our parents are in German going against Schmidt we have to wait."

"Wait! We have no bloody idea where they are being kept, how they are being treated, or who is kidnapping them and we have to WAIT!" Brendan said incredulous.

At that moment Brendan's phone buzzed and Nathan passed it back to Brendan. Brendan read the message once and re-read over a hundred times debating whether what he read is true.

**If you want a chance of saving your girlfriend, come to this location: 21 Romday street Kings Kross at 12:30pm tonight. Only you, Nathan, and Harry are allowed to come. Come with any SHEILD agents and your girlfriends will be dead. I'll know if you go against my orders.**

"What does it say?" Harry asked curiously

Brendan read the message out loud. Harry and Nathan looked at him uncertain. "Does it say who it is from?" Nathan asked

"No it's from a private number. Should we tell SHIELD the new information?" Brendan asked

"It said not to tell SHIELD otherwise we could be putting them into jeopardy. We have no choice but to meet this person." Harry said

"Yes but it could just be a trap." Nathan said

"But what choice do we have because I do not see one." Brendan shouted annoyed

"Ok we all need to just calm down. We need to think up a plan, otherwise we are all screwed." Nathan said

"Boy I'd give anything to be screwed right now." Harry said day dreamingly

"Not helping." Brendan snarled. "Come on we need to go back to homes and get a kit ready of equipment. Meet up at 9:30 at our usual spot at the school so we can create a plan of attack."

They all nodded and split off into different directions to get ready.

_9:30pm_

Nathan crept in the shadows of the school buildings. He barely made a sound as he crept along the school corridors. He ducked behind the science building and stood there waiting in the dark. Harry eventually joined him a few minutes later just as quietly. They waited there in silence for about 10 minutes until Brendan ended up joining them. He wasn't as quite, he had heavy footsteps as he walked towards them.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." He said really loudly breaking the hushed silence.

"Shhh." Harry and Nathan said at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Why were you so late? We don't have time to waste." Nathan said annoyed

"I was creating some gadgets which I think will help us in this rescue mission."

"Well go on then spill, what are they?" Harry asked immediately curious

"Well…I have created a gadget that will enable you to hear things from quite a distance. And this looks like an ordinary pocket knife right?" he said holding up a small knife. "Well it should be able to cut through just about anything. But when you click this button on the edge it expands into a bigger knife. You like?" Brendan said with a grin on his face.

"Hell yeah!" Harry said

"Why couldn't you have made this earlier? I woulda had fun with that." Nathan groaned. Brendan just shrugged and gave them each one of the gadgets.

"Oh on word of warning, be extremely careful with that. Drop it and it could slice straight through your foot."

"Well let's sit down and create a plan, we have ages until we actually have to be there." Harry said enthusiastically. Hope was finally becoming a possibility for them.

They sat there for ages creating battle strategies. They still had no idea who they were going up against or what sought of security they had.

Soon it was 11:30pm and they left to make their way to Kings Kross.

* * *

**Authors Note: I would like to thank for his review. And I would like to say Carmen is single and she read your review and felt really pleased. Carmen (my friend) is interested in you. **

**And to all those who reviewed I thank you. It definitely makes me write faster.**

**Remember Reviews = Faster writing = Faster updates **

**I recommend you readers to read some stories by Loki-prime my friend. (she is Lauren just btw) **


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hi all you readers. I know you hate getting these authors notes because I do to. But I am just saying I want at least 5 reviews until I update again. The reason why I want these reviews is because I don't know whether I should continue this Fanfiction or not.**

**Your call**

**Review or not. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Hey guys. I am so happy with all the reviews I got. YES I am finally updating.**

**I recommend Avengers fanfiction by Chica Espanola121, Loki-prime, and kbarrett123.**

**And if you also like Hunger Games I recommend Gidi808. Thanks guys. Happy reading.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Avengers Kids at Highschool chapter 9

High school chapter 9

Lauren's POV

I wake up disorientated, my head throbbing painfully. The gas from the bus hadn't fully left my system, and the side effects were taking affect. I open my eyes slowly afraid to find where I was. I couldn't see anything but darkness that acted like a shield from what would come, and a cage… Suddenly a light flicked on and a blink a few times to get used to the sudden brightness that chased my shield away.

"So you're awake. You took longer than I expected, especially for a demigod." A deep voice said.

I was about to snap back with a snide remark until I saw his face. It was a boy in his late 20's and he had a scar that ran down the side of his face. He had jet black hair and black eyes. (If that was even possible) He wore a black T-shirt and black cargo pants. I narrowed my eyes, not what I was expecting, but that didn't mean I couldn't use this against my captor.

At that moment I realized that I was strapped to a chair. A moved my shoulders experimentally and winced at the binds that bit into my skin. A started to feel dizzy and really hot, my skin felt dry and cracked and I could already feel the blood seeping through the new cut on my arms. It felt like I was sitting in a sauna. Being half frost-giant heat was like an old enemy, I might never get cold, but when the heat was up it was like someone was slowly peeling away my skin layer by laye, this was the worst kind of torture for a frost giant. Torture...my eyes widened at the realisation.

"Who are you? What are you doing to me?" I ask

The boy chuckled a dark chuckle. "In due time...all these questions will be answered." He talked kind of funny, kind of formal. This was strange, this wasn't how I expected to be tortured.

At that he started walking out of the room...no glass room. The light flicked back off and the darkness returned, except this time it felt like it was suffocating me, not welcoming me. The room was gradually becoming hotter as well and I could almost see my skin cracking. I was about to shout out to him but my throat was too parched.

I tried to summon some magic to cool down the room but my magic sparked uselessly.

"Shit. He rigged the room so that I can't use magic. Smart bastard." As I thought this I started to store my magic so that if I had a chance of escaping I could teleport myself out of here.

Athena's POV

I was jolted awake as a surge of lightning, no electricity ran the length of my body. I grunt in pain but it wasn't bad enough that I would scream. I found it was strange that electricity would strike me because I know how to control it. It felt weirdly like a betrayal of an old friend that had always been with me. I was use to electricity so it didn't really affect me...yet. I felt as if my lightning was being sucked out of my body.

I heard a dark chuckle and turned to see a boy with his hand over a button. He pressed it and another jolt of electricity went up my whole body. My back arched in my seat as the electricity ran through my body. This electricity felt dirty, man-made, not the pure lightning I could summon. I didn't make a sound this time. I don't like being seen as weak, not when my father was a god.

"Who are you?"

"That's the one question you all say. My name is Ivan the leader of The Broken."

"The lamest name I've ever heard. Seriously...The Broken? Couldn't you have thought of something better?" I laughed

He didn't seem to find this very funny because he held down the button harder and for longer. This time I screamed out in pain, and mindlessly thrashed against my bonds. He then chuckled hysterically and I could already see that he was mad inside. "You sick bastard." I snarled

He only smiled in response as if it was a compliment. "Don't worry I'll forgive you at the moment, as you are new. You will soon learn to respect me."

"Keep dreaming." I retorted

His face contorted in anger and he left me in the room. I tried to fry the straps that were binding me to a chair. But when I tried to, the straps electrocuted me back but doubled in power. The pain went all the way to my head ripping through my mind and scattering my thoughts.

Tommy's POV

I have been awake for a while now, I couldn't see anything though. The room was pitch black, except for the little amount of light my arc reactor provided, the perks of being a walking flashlight. I was sitting in a metal chair (a very uncomfortable one) thinking at a million miles an hour. It felt like someone was searching my brain and I really didn't like it when people did that, (If that was even possible) I was solving all these puzzles in my head. Some complicated, some so easy that I didn't need to concentrate. I don't know what brought me to think about all these riddles and puzzles but I felt like I had to do them. But there was question in my mind that set me on edge. Why do I feel the need to solve all these riddles, puzzles and math problems? Was I going mad?

I have been going at it for hours. I feel like my head is going to implode because of the overload of information. I had a headache that felt light someone had split my skull. And to make it worse I was in total darkness. I tried to think of anything else but the puzzles, but my mind kept reverting back to them.

"You're nearly done with the IQ test." A deep voice rang out in the darkness. "Then I'll allow you to take a break."

I couldn't even register his words. My thought process was going at a million miles an hour. Although a little nagging voice in the back of my head told me I should be scared, but why should I be? It was just me and my thoughts…

Stella's POV

Faster, faster, were the only thoughts that ran through my mind.

I sprinted as fast as I could. I pushed my legs to go further, glad for once in my life that I was half super soldier. I could hear these growls behind me, chasing me. They were feral and I didn't have time to look back to see what they were. And if I was honest with myself, I don't want to. I caught a glimpse of glowing red eyes to the side of me and that just scared the hell out of me.

I've been running for a couple of hours straight, even though I was half super soldier, the tiredness was coming in my legs. My legs killed and more I was starting to stumble. The animals were so close that I could sometimes feel its hot breath on the back of my neck, I had to keep going. I was getting scared that I wouldn't be able to run any longer, but then the driving force of living would kick through and I would give a little burst of speed and keep going. Just then I spotted a tree up ahead. It was high enough from the ground and low enough that I could jump onto the lowest branch.

Taking this opportunity, I jump up and landed in the branches. I looked down to find these creatures glaring up at me with red glowing eyes. When I looked into its eyes, it felt like I was looking into pure and utter darkness, it felt like it was staring at my soul, finding the best way to destroy it. It felt like shadows were constricting my chest and I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the suffocating feeling. After a while I worked out that by not looking at it I felt better, stupid animal.

I have no idea where I am. I gazed up to the horizon and looked around. I couldn't see a single building in sight. If I wasn't already panicking, now would be the time that I start. I felt light headed and tried to clear my thoughts. I looked back down at the creatures; they were pacing around the tree. They almost reminded me of lions stalking their prey, although they were nothing like lions. They looked like beasts sent from hell, I would actually rather roll around in meat and walk into a cage full of hungry lions.

The creatures were like nothing I had ever seen. They were like a huge lizard with two heads, its tongue flickering out like a snake. It ran surprisingly fast for a lizard. It had long canines like a dog and glowing red eyes. The scales were jet black that glinted in the moonlight. It had three talons on each foot that were massive, even Wolverine would be ashamed. If looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

It looked up unsure of what to do, but then something shifted in its eyes. As if it just figured something out. It got up on its hind legs and leant with its front legs on the tree trunk. The tree quivered because of the weight of the creature. My eyes widened in horror as I realised what it was about to do. It began pushing with more force and the bark of the tree started to crack. I looked around for anything I could use to defend myself or to escape.

I realised then that the tree was situated on the edge of the cliff. I peered over the edge of the cliff and saw a river. The river was rushing downwards to a waterfall. I can't tell how deep it is from where I am but it was worth a shot. But if I do jump, I'll probably end up down the waterfall to who knows where. But I'd rather die jumping off a cliff than dying a slow painful death by this creature. At least jumping off a cliff is quick and painless. (I hope) Before I was about to jump I saw rocks with jagged edges breaking the surface of the water. I paled at the thought of how much it is going to hurt if I landed on one.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself.

Just as the tree snapped in half I jumped off plummeting down the cliff. My hair flew up above me and my heart leapt into my throat. I crossed my arms over my chest and squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact.

Carmen's POV

Darkness, shit. Opening my eyes I looked around, still dark, double shit. I walked around and felt a cold wall, I grimaced and walked around till I had walked around the outside of the whole room. No doors, windows, lights or anything really. I walked into the centre of the room and stood there for a few seconds, something smelled weird. Metallic even. Walking forward I yelped when I tripped over something. I fell face first and my hands felt something wet, I strained her eyes to see through the dark but I got nothing.

Suddenly the lights turned on. And a scream ripped through the air, it took a second for me to realise it was me who was screaming. In the middle of the room was the whole team, everyone…dead. Blood stained my hands and knees and I watched with sick horror as it leaked from the pile of my dead friends. Their glassy eyes stared into nothing-ness and mouths partly open. I swore and backed away into the corner but I couldn't run from the eyes watching me. They can't be dead, they can't be dead.

I screamed again.

This was like my worst nightmare all over again.

The scene shifted and Lauren stood in front of me. Her hands outstretched in front of her, calling me. Her eyes held fear. Her green eyes glassy from unshed tears. Her eyes held betrayal, but I couldn't work out whom at. Was it me? Why would it be me? Then out of nowhere, in the middle of her chest blood began to seep through her clothes. She was still as I watched in horror at the scene. I tried to run out to help her but my body wouldn't move. Her flesh began to peel back leaving blood everywhere. Scratch marks appearing all over her body.

Then it came, my blood instantly turned cold. Her scream ricocheted around my head. All I could hear was her pained scream. Pain shot through my skull at the sound. But the pain that overpowered all the pain was the helplessness I felt. I couldn't save her. Why wouldn't my body move? Finally her screaming stopped and she crumpled to the ground. But when I looked down at my hands, they were covered in her blood. I was too scared to even scream. I was screaming inside. Help me, someone please!

I could only watch in horror.

The scene erased again, but this time it was Nathan. His eyes held the same betrayal as Lauren. His face didn't have the smile that was always on Nathan's face. I tried to shut my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch another one of my close friends be killed, but my eyes wouldn't obey.

I heard a deafening crack. His arm bent back in an unnatural way. I heard another two snaps and his legs buckled beneath him. This time I screamed. "NO STOP IT." I was able to close my eyes, but when I did. All I saw was Lauren's and Nathan's eyes staring at me with emotionless eyes. I could still hear the cracking of bones and my legs gave out as I fell to my knees.

All I could hear was my screams and crying.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys, so what do you think? Good? Bad? You decide. Please drop a review for what you think. Thank you to all those reviews I got. It really means a lot to me. **

**Remember: Reviews = Faster writing = Faster updates. :)**


	11. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note: Hi all you readers. I know you hate it when you get these author's notes. But I just had to tell you I am going on camp for a week so my next update might be postponed. But don't worry as soon as I get home I'll be writing.**

**Sorry**

**I'll hopefully update soon.**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi all you readers. Yeas I am back from camp. I would like to ask you readers a question. Do I need to boost up the rating to M because of the torture scene? And I can't guarantee there won't be any more so I wanted all you reader's opinions. Anyway drop a review to tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. But me, Chica Espanola121, and Loki-prime own all the characters in the Young Avengers. Only a selected few have been granted permission to use the characters.**

**I'd like to thank LashAttack9, Avengersfan1, Bookwormwrighter, stark-obsessed247, Rowanrules41 and all the other guests who reviewed. **

**Enjoy! **

Avengers kids at high school chapter 10!

Nobody's POV

**I know you didn't read the author's note. Go back up and read it.**

"That's a job well done boys." Tony said over the intercom. He heard Natasha cough over the line. "And girls." He added quickly. Natasha had an argument with him about it.

Natasha pressed a button so that the back door swung open allowing Tony to fly in, his suit already folding away. Steve, Thor, Loki and Bruce all sat breathing heavily in the chairs. Their clothes splattered with dried blood and dirt. Clint and Natasha sat in the pilot's seats flicking switches on and off.

A screen appeared overhead and they all looked up (except for Clint and Natasha who were the pilots) to see the image of Nick Fury. "Well done Avengers. You made quick work of that mission. I have some very bad news and some good news, and I hate to tell you this when you just completed a mission. But Lauren, Athena, Carmen, Stella, and Tommy have been kidnapped. Agent Hill received a call from the boys informing SHIELD of this news."

The only thing that could be heard was the low hum of the hellie-carrier. The temperature in the room dropped as the mood became solemn. "I think I heard you wrong Fury, could you please repeat that?" Loki said in a chilling voice that would send people running.

"I said the girls were kidnapped. I can bet you Nathan, Brendan and Harry is trying to rescue them."

"So then what is the good news?" Thor asked his voice becoming hopeful.

"That was the good news." Nick stated. "I will send you the text message that was sent to Brendan's phone. Oh and there is more bad news."

"Just spit it out already." Steve said through clenched teeth, his jaw tense.

"It'll take you around three days to get there even if Tony flew it would take him two days."

"What!" The Avengers said in sync.

"You're telling me that it will take three whole fucking days to get there even in a hellie-carrier, when our children's lives are in danger." Tony said

"Jus-" Nick started

"And I bet you, you don't even know who kidnapped them." Bruce interrupted.

Nick grimaced as he realised he was just caught out. "Just stay calm Banner. We must trust the boys."

"Stay calm, don't tell us to stay calm. Fury go have kids and let them be kidnapped by some crazy ass person and then come talk to uss. This is a load of shit, and you're telling me the only people who can save them are the boys." Clint's voice was cold. The Avengers flinched not used to hearing him speak like that.

"I agree with Clint. As much as I believe in the boys abilities, we don't have any information on this culprit." Natasha said

"Well I think I know who it is." Nick stated

"You need to stop hiding information from us Fury or you might find yourself in a lot of trouble and we might just not be able to help you because you have withheld information from us." Steve said.

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose finding it hard to remain calm. He knew that this would be hard to keep the Avengers calm. He exhaled slowly before speaking again. "SHIELD has been monitoring this organisation for years now. We don't know much about them, but they always change location before we can infiltrate there base. They are known as the Broken, there leader's name is Ivan."

The Avengers sat in silence trying to collect their thoughts. None of them had heard of this organisation before.

"Do any of you get the feeling that you've heard the leaders name before. Ivan…Ivan, it rings a bell." Tony said, deep in thought.

"Yes I agree, but I have no idea where from." Bruce agreed. "Hey Fury do you know whether he was a scientist or anything?"

"His name didn't come up in any of the SHIELD records or any police files. But we couldn't recover much information about him because we don't know his last name. But one thing that could help us is that he has a scar that runs down the side of his face."

"Scar? I don't think I have ever fought anyone with a scar that noticeable. And I never forget the face of a person I have fought before." Clint murmured.

"Yes me too." Natasha said

"I must go now. Make your way to SHIELD headquarters as fast as you can. I'll keep you updated on the situation." Nick said. The screen disappeared and the hellie-carrier again was engulfed in silence.

**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking. WTF why did she do such a short chapter? Well don't worry the next chapter is sure to come soon. This chapter was mainly about the parents reactions ;) **

**I'll make sure update soon **

**Remember: Reviews = Faster Writing = Faster Updates! ;)**

**Be kind and drop a review. **


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Nobody's POV**

Nothing could be seen except the darkness. Nothing could be heard other than the sound of leaves scuttling along the ground as the wind blew slightly. Footsteps echoed along the pavement as three boys dressed in all black walked towards a building.

The building was run down. No one would expect an organisation called there broken would ever be in that place. That was the best cover up, hidden in plain sight. It might have been the fear that kept people from investigating or just plain stupidity. But people would walk by it going on with their daily lives not noticing the things that take place in that building. The torturing, the murders, the science experiments, and the human testing.

The screams that fill the air at night. Locals stories are based around that building. It's the stories that you tell your children at night, people say that it is filled with lonely souls from the dead. People say a ghost of a serial killer haunts it and you hear the screams of all the people he murdered. Either way each story told was not nearly as horrifying as the truth.

"How much time do we have left?" Brendan asked breaking the eerie silence.

"Five minutes." Nathan replied.

They stood just before the door. Neither one of them knew what to do next. Harry plucked up the courage and places his hand on the rusted handle. A hand grabbed his just before he could open it.

"Don't! We don't know whether it is a trap." Nathan said

"Either way we are going to have to go in there. And like he said before, he will know when we arrive. There is no point in trying to hide it." Harry reasoned

Nathan sighed and let go of his hand. Harry slowly pulled down the handle and wrenched the door open. The door made a deafening squeal as the rusty hinges swung open slowly. Brendan winced at the sound. How did he know that was going to happen?

More Darkness greeted them. Nathan gulped and took a step in slowly making sure he listened closely in case they were ambushed. Nothing happened so he stepped all the way in. Harry and Brendan carefully followed trying to make out the silhouettes in the room.

"Hello. We did what you ordered and we are here now alone." Brendan called.

A dark chuckle answered them. A lamp flickered on and they were greeted to a man sitting in an armchair. One leg was crossed over the other and his elbow rested on the arm of the chair and his face rested on the palm of his hand. He looked incredibly bored and when they looked into his dark eyes they saw the pain and hatred in his eyes. Not exactly directed at them.

"I didn't actually think you would come. I guess I was correct, you are just plain stupid. And you didn't bring any SHIELD back up either." He quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "My name is Ivan and I am the leader of the Broken.

"Leader of what? I don't see any other people here except you." Brendan said

As if on cue a group of men came out of a door that none of the boys had noticed before. Each of the men had a tattoo on their arm of a skull that looked like it was screaming. They surrounded Harry, Nathan and Brendan. Nathan quickly analysed there situations, counting each men and looking at their physical strength. About twenty or so men now surrounded he guessed.

"You see, all these people bare a grudge against the Avengers. That is why it was easy to persuade them into joining me. Now that you boys have just waltzed in here without any back up and you expect me to let you go. No, that is bull shit." Ivan's eyes danced with excitement but as quickly as that came his face went back to bored. "Lock them up. Rough 'em up if you have to."

They didn't have time to react, the men jumped them and pinned them to the ground tying their hands behind their backs. "Take them away."

The men lifted them up and carried them away and down the corridor. As they were led down they heard a shrill scream pierced the silence.

"Carmen?" Nathan said in disbelief. He had never heard Carmen scream and this had him unsettled. Nathan began to struggle; he didn't like hearing Carmen scream like that because Carmen was pretty much his sister. The man behind him hit him in the back of the neck hard causing him to black out. Nathan slumped forward as he lost consciousness. Harry rolled his eyes as he was led down the corridor. They stopped in front of a door and one of the guys brought out a key and unlocked it. They pushed them in Nathan crashing into Brendan who caught him.

The door slammed shut and a click sounded as the man locked the door. As soon as the footsteps retreated away and they were out of ear shot Brendan smiled at Harry. "Mission infiltration is a success."

They heard a groan as Nathan regained consciousness. "We have to save them quickly. It must be bad for Carmen to scream like that." He mumbled.

"God Nathan there is no need to play the hero. Remember we have a mission to complete. But we need to act fast. If Carmen can't handle it neither can the others" Harry said. He brought out a small black thing looked like a small tablet or smart phone. The screen came to life and he started tapping in some codes. The object started beeping.

"What is that?" Brendan asked.

Harry grinned. "I would never come into the enemy base without letting someone know where we are. After all we may need back up."

Brendan smiled. "So you are saying SHIELD knows where we are?"

"Yep, and our parents. I am assuming they are on their way. We just need to stay put so that the first chance we get of escape, we can seize it." Nathan said

"So now we wait." Brendan said

"Now we wait." Harry confirmed. "Well I say it's a great time to get some sleep. We will need all the energy to get out of this place. The girls will be weak and they will need our strength to escape."

At that Harry leant against the wall and closed his eyes. His breathing began to slow down and his face went slack as sleep overcame him.

"It still amazes me as to how he can just fall asleep anywhere." Brendan said

"And so damn quickly, I am jealous." Nathan sighed "I would kill to be able to just sleep and not worry about all my problems."  
"I agree."

They heard another scream but this time it was Athena. Nathan and Brendan flinched. "I just wish we could do something sooner. It will only be a matter of time before we can't fix them." Nathan said though gritted teeth.

"And the worse thing is we don't know what they are doing to them. But I gotta say I feel sorry for this Ivan guy. Just imagine what Loki and Thor will do to him, even captain America." Brendan said

Nathan chuckled. This Ivan guy is going to go through so much pain.

**Stella's POV**

I woke up with a start just before I was about to hit the water. I was strapped to an examining table with metal hand cuffs. The metal was cold against my skin and a shiver ran up my spine.

I don't understand, I was just in a deserted area, but now I am strapped to a table in what looked like a science lab.

"So you lasted the survival training. Most people don't survive and just turn mad." I couldn't respond. I tried to talk but my mouth was dry and my throat was parched. "Don't even try talking. The chemicals they injected in you shuts down parts of your brain. You may have a few side effects for a while. But that aside, how will you handle the pain this time?"

My eyes widened when a man in a lab coat came into the room with a massive needle filled with a greeny, blue liquid. I started thrashing against the metal hand cuffs binding me to the table. I don't like being examined like this. He stepped closer his face concealed with a dentist mask.

"Now this may hurt a little bit." He said in a silky smooth voice. If I could see his face clearly I wouldn't be surprised if he was grinning evilly.

The needle punctured my skin and I felt the cold liquid fill my veins. Even though the liquid was cold it burnt my veins and I could feel the liquid move around my body as my heart pumped the liquid around my body. My body was burning, it felt like I was being burnt inside out, and the pain was travelling up to my headache.

I closed my eyes and gave into the liquid as I see no point in trying to resist this torture. The burning finally reached my head and I heard something that completely shattered my ear drums. At that moment I realised it was my voice, my voice screaming. I was finally able to find my voice. My eyesight went blurry as I lost consciousness.

**Nobody's POV**

It never ended. The screams, the blood, and the crying.

Carmen tried not to watch as the scenes replayed over and over again while not being able to help. The scenes became more detailed as the torturing went on. She felt disgusting, as the warm, sticky blood that now coated her arms. She sat there crouched in a ball in the corner, rocking backwards and forwards while she tried to will the images in her head away. Tears slid down her face as she watched the scenes replayed over and over again.

"Just kill me now." She said over and over again, creating a little chant.

Carmen didn't have many weaknesses, but her friends were her greatest weakness. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying for hours. She had never cried so much in her life, in fact she doesn't even remember the last time she did. She had a searing headache from crying for so long. She flinched when she heard Stella scream, she turned so she didn't have to watch the scene over again. But the sound was just as bad. It was like being in a cinema, as much as you want to turn away, you can still hear it crystal clear.

Carmen hadn't slept for ages, it felt like days, weeks but she was sure it was only a few hours. She would do anything to get out of this torture, anything. She shut her eyes trying to get asleep, trying to get away from the screams. The screams, the shouts, the calling of her name echoed around her head, mingling into one sound.

Finally after what seemed like hours she fell asleep, allowing her to succumb to the darkness she now felt inside her. Her only wish is that someone would save her. Save her and her friends…

Little does she know that, being saved could result to more bloodshed.


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. I have been trying to write but it was the end of term for school. And yeah…it was fucking hectic. Anyways I'll try to write as much as I can now that it's hols but I am not promising anything because now I am stressing over EXAMS (yes that horrible 5 letter word) that is going to be held in WEEK 3 of next term so yeah. I'm not freaking out.**

**Not one bit.**

**Actually no, that was a lie. I AM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT! So don't kill me if I don't update soon. I have so much studying to do. Man I feel for the year 12's who have to do HSC. **

**Anyways I haven't done a Disclaimer in a while so I don't own Avengers (although I wish I did), but Chica Espanola, Loki-prime and I own the characters in the Young Avengers and a selected few have been allowed to use them.**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Nobody's POV**

Ivan sat in his armchair contemplating what his next move would be. His followers were stationed around the base guarding the prisoners. A very brave man went up to Ivan and bowed before talking.

"Umm, Iva what will our next move be? The Avengers are on their way." Ivan didn't answer. He sat there staring to space, thinking. Just thinking. He tried again "Umm Ivan did you he-"

"Yes I heard you, you fool. Move the prisoners to the next base we set up beforehand. We need a big area for the Avengers to fight." Ivan said still not looking at the guy.

"Fight?"

"Yes in the end they'll end up fighting each other." Ivan smiled at the thought. "Make sure you contact that…scientist, to make sure he has the arena ready." Ivan didn't particularly like the scientist. He was mad and thought up the most inhumane sought of torturing. All the torturing on the girls were the scientist's ideas. If Ivan didn't have the scientist under his command, all this wouldn't be possible.

"Are we to move the boys?" The guys asked carefully.

Ivan turned his head to look at the scientist fully. He regarded him for a second before speaking in a chilling tone. "Didn't I say all the prisoners? I'm not in a good mood…so leave me."

The man ran away quickly to go tell the news of the departure to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile on the helli-carrier the Avengers waited impatiently. No words were spoken, they just wanted to get to the location quickly. Bruce was tapping his feet against the chair while he tried to remain calm. A few times his eyes had glazed over with green and it took Steve to try and calm him. Clint and Natasha were paying close attention on flying trying to take shortcuts that wouldn't interfere any airplanes way. Clint's muscles were tense on the steering wheel. His hands clenched the wheel so hard his knuckles went white. He partly felt responsible for making Carmen leave.

Thor was no longer in his usual happy mood. His crystal blue eyes no longer held the shine in them, they were dull. It was like his eyes showed what sought of mood he was in, like a mood ring. And he was not happy. He was staring at Mjolnir that was on the floor next to him. Loki had his arms crossed over his chest staring at his scepter. On the outside he looked completely calm. But on the inside he was craving blood. Blood of the enemy who kidnapped his daughter. He was plotting ways on how he would kill each of the men who were involved slowly...painfully. His blood boiled with anger and it was taking every bit of his self-control to not go on a killing spree.

Meanwhile Tony was calculating ways on how to get the girls out of there. He knew they weren't going to be at full strength so he was relying on The Avengers abilities. The Hulk was plan B. He was going to get Bruce to smash there way out of there if he had to. But his first is to just kill everybody in sight. He didn't care if it wasn't logical thinking, he knew that the two gods wouldn't let the men get away without being killed. Sending them to prison wouldn't be enough. Only a death sentence would satisfy everyone.

"We are nearly there. About an hour left." Natasha announced over the speakers.

The Avengers groaned in response. Each hour ticked by too slowly for them. They had hardly gotten any sleep after there last mission. They all just hope they get there before the damage is to great to fix.

* * *

Six vans were going along a highway at an amazing speed. But no one would expect that there would be a girl in each of them being tortured. To anyone passing by it would just look like vans moving furniture. That's what makes it so easy for people to hide the truth. Its just so easy to use the stupidity and the blindness of an average person. So many things hidden in plain sight. Nothing noticed...

Each girl were now sedated and were in a deep sleep. The torturing plaguing there dreams. Who knows when those dreams will go away. Maybe they never will, and each girls past will haunt them for the rest of there lives. Maybe people take the for granted and don't realise how strong they are. The boys sat in the back of the last van. There hands hand cuffed behind there back and there feet shackled to the wall of the van.

They were discussing with each other quietly so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Is your tracker still going?" Brendan asked quietly

Harry nodded. "Yeah it's still going. I just hope I won't get caught out."

"We need to plan an escape so when the Avengers come we can help as much as we can." Nathan whispered

"Yeah but they took all our weapons." Brendan hissed. He knew this was a bad plan.

Nathan and Harry looked at each other and grinned. "Don't worry. We were trained for these sought of things." Harry said

"You know how we have those 'after school activities'." Nathan said. Brendan nodded. "Yeah well we were being trained by my mum, and some of SHIELD's best spies."

Brendan grinned as well. "Well that's a relief, I seriously thought we were just going to get trapped."

"That was part of the plan, remember." Nathan said

"Yeah well I really didn't like that part of the plan." Brendan admitted.

"Well think about how good your going to look in front of Lauren." Nathan laughed

"I could say the same about you Nathan. I bet you just wanna look like the knight in shining armour for Stella." Brendan snapped back

"Hey, hold up, hold up. Let's not get all moody. We need to stay strong." Harry said trying to break up the now forming fight.

Both Nathan and Brendan looked at Harry with an irritated look. "Stop being hypocritical Harry. We all know what your like."

"Hey why are you two ganging up on me. I don't think there's anything wrong with trying to please the girl you like." Harry defended

Nathan and Brendan looked at each other and burst out laughing. They heard a loud bang against the back wall of the van. "Oi be quiet in there. You shouldn't be laughing anyways." They heard the driver yell. This only made them laugh more. This got the driver annoyed. He halted to a stop and opened they heard his foot steps go around to the back of the van. He swung open the back doors and they immediately stop laughing.

"what are you laughing at anyways." The man said.

"We are laughing at what's going to happen to you." Harry said. Nathan elbowed him in the arm which was hard to do because he hands were cuffed.

The man regarded them for a moment. They sat there trying to look all innocent. The guy decided they weren't up to anything and slammed the doors shut. He hopped back into the drivers seat and kept going. Brendan turned to Harry with an annoyed look. "You and your loud mouth. You could have gotten us all in trouble." Brendan was trying to whisper with an angry tone and it wasn't working. Harry cracked up and Nathan joined. "This isn't funny at all. Harry sometimes I swear...you don't even realise the shit that flies out your mouth." Brendan whispered angrily.

They continued to laugh at Brendan. But eventually they went back to there serious state as they realised the present issue. So they waited. Waited until they reached there new destination.

And waited for the Avengers...

**A:N/**

**Remember reviews = faster writing = faster updates**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so sorry I feel so bad for not writing as much lately. But I have EXAMS next week and won't be able to update as frequently. **

**Anyways enjoy…**

Chapter 13

_The excruciating wait will not be in vain_, Loki thought. He was becoming worried every second that went by. But for some reason he could feel Lauren's magic increasing. He smiled, proud of his smart daughter. He could tell she was storing her magical energy. But he could sense all her emotions. She was scared, and he didn't like it. All Loki wanted to do was to teleport to her but he could sense that the place was rigged so he couldn't. He tried to once but got thrown back onto the helli-carrier.

"Landing in 5 minutes." Clint said over the speakers

The Avengers sighed in relief. They could finally get the revenge they wanted. The ride had been in mainly silence as everyone tried to stay calm. But now the evil glints were coming into the eyes. Steve had never felt so not calm in his life, he was usually the calmest out of all the Avengers.

Finally the helli-carrier began to descend. They didn't bother with making there landing stealth, no one was getting in their way. As soon as the heli-carrier touched the ground Tony was out the door the fastest, surprising them all. Usually he was the laid back, lazy, sarcastic guy but this was the most serious they had seen him.

They all rushed out and caught up to him. They ran to the closest door and flung it open trying to push their way in. Once they all finally managed to get in they searched the room frantically. There was nothing, no one. But what could be heard was distant screaming.

"That's Athena. We need to hurry." Thor said impatiently

They all sprinted in the general direction. Tony gave up with running and put on his suit and flew off ahead to search for any of the enemy. Every once in a while they would run past a few guards that Tony knocked out.

The screams got worse and it was hard even for them to stay calm. They were becoming frantic by the minute. Finally they came to a door that said _Stark_ on it. Tony rushed in and saw Tommy lying on an examining table like she was some experiment.

"Tommy!" Tony's suit folded away and knelt down beside her. He grimaced when he saw how pale she was. You could see the blue veins running up her arms and she looked like she hadn't eaten in ages. She had a pained expression and she kept whispering something in her sleep. She was bare foot and wore a simple white dress. She had this huge helmet thing with all these wires connected to her head. It looked like a huge game simulator.

The rest of the Avengers crowded around her. "Go find the others, we don't have much time. We have to figure out how to get them out of here safely without causing any more damage." Tony said

"Yes, we'll continue to find the others. Speak over the intercom if any problems occur. Tony see if you can get JARVIS to shut down the force field on this place so maybe Loki can teleport us out of here." Steve replied. As always he was good with the battle strategies. They all left leaving Tony with his daughter in peace. Tony unhooked all wires carefully and pulled off the helmet. She cried out painfully and it broke his heart seeing her in so much pain. He put the suit back on and lifted her up. She lay limp in his arms and he was scared that if he moved her she would shatter.

He flew off towards the direction of the heli-carrier.

oOo

Meanwhile the rest of the Avengers were sprinting along the corridors checking every room they went into. Steve felt like this was de ja vu all over again. It reminded of the time when he went to break his friends out from Schmidt's hideout. Finally they came up to a door and it said Rogers on it. They all glanced at each other hesitantly. It was just too easy. Steve wrenched the door open. The door snapped off its hinges and he realised how tight his grip was on the door handle.

The room was pitch black and was freezing. Steve stepped inside not wasting any more time and a motion detector light flickered on. Stella was laying on an identical examining table to the one Tommy was on. The only difference is that she was cuffed at the feet and wrists to the table. She was wearing the same white dress. It looked like they were in a hospital about to undergo an operation. Steve rushed towards Stella like Tony had with Tommy. He knelt beside her.

Noticing the control panel, Bruce pushed a button and the cuffs slid open. That's when they saw that the veins in Stella's arm had turned bluish black from some sought of liquid.

Steve's face was a mix of emotions: hatred, anger, sadness, guilt, distress. Each emotion kept rolling over his face. He looked at his team and an understanding passed between them.

"Go on ahead. I am going to go on the ship and me and Stark will meet you guys. We'll try and take down the force field."

They all left him in the silence. The plan was to each find their children as quickly as they could and to get them to safety.

Loud footsteps could be heard as they kept running to each and every door. Finally another door said a name. _Odinson. _Thor wasted no time in opening the door. He was in there as fast as a lightning bolt right by Athena side. He unstrapped the bonds, binding her to the chair. He felt the surge of energy and it zapped him in response. He didn't pay any close attention to it though. He was already used to it. But Athena on the other hand…

Athena's eyes fluttered open when she felt her dad's hands shaking her. She groaned and held a hand up to her head. She had a splitting headache. It couldn't even be described how much pain she was in. No amount of pain killers would be able to cure this headache. Her body was aching all over and even the slightest movement caused her unimaginable pain.

Athena's eyes were blood shot and red. She had dark circles under her eyes. And she looked like she hadn't slept in years. Athena stood up shakily and she was trembling so hard.

"Don't push yourself Athena. You're in no shape to be walking again." Thor's deep voice vibrated around the room. Athena winced at the sound.

Thor kept talking oblivious to her discomfort. "Do you need anything? Water, foo-"

"Dad could you please do something important for me?" Athena asked quietly

"Anything my dear." Thor answered

"Shut up, your voice is so frigging loud." Loki snickered at the look on his brothers face. That was the first emotion in ages other than pure hatred that Loki had shown. Athena tried to walk past Thor but lost her balance. Loki quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

Athena stumbled back to her dad and leant him for support. "Actually…I am really weak. But that aside we need to find the other. Especially Lauren, she is under a lot of stress I can sense she's close by."

"We are going ahead." Natasha said

"Be careful." Thor said with double meaning behind his words.

Loki, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha left the room to go find Lauren. So far the mission was going well. Too well, and everyone knew it. Again, they ran. Natasha occasionally would shoot a security camera when she spotted one or a stray guard. The guards didn't really fight back like they were under strict orders not to. Finally Loki halted outside one of the doors.

"I think its best I go in alone. Lauren may be going through some difficulties…" Loki said

"Hey we are all in this together." Clint said

Loki turned around and gave him a death stare that would scare even a pack of hungry lions away. He spun on his heels and slipped inside leaving Clint, Bruce and Natasha there awkwardly.

The room was boiling hot and Loki winced at the heat. Lauren was slumped forward strapped to a chair like Athena had been. Loki grimaced when he saw Lauren in her Frost giant form. He knew that it was hard to accept being a frost giant. Her skin was now blue and she had her eyes shut in pain. Loki snapped his fingers and the room instantly became cold but then was rapidly heating up again. She sighed in relief and she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were a piercing red.

"Dad! Help me." She whimpered

He walked forward and unstrapped the leather. She fell forward and her dad caught her. "We have to save Carmen now! I fear they are doing something awful to her."

"Clint, Natasha and Bruce are alre-." He responded

"No! She needs her friends. NOW!" Lauren screamed startling Loki with her sudden outburst.

"Ok, ok. Why do you think that she needs her friends? Our plan is to get all of you to safety."

"No that won't work. Please we must hurry." Lauren seemed frantic and Loki was still puzzled at why. She started getting up and her form gradually changed back to a human form. But the red eyes stayed with her anger. Loki followed his daughter cautiously making sure that she wouldn't collapse at any moment.

Lauren was picking up speed as her strength came back. Loki had to run to keep up with her after a while. She was generally worried for her friend. Finally she stopped outside a door and stepped in. The room was dark and freezing cold. Lauren relaxed a little as the coldness spread over her body. But then she stiffened as she remembered her task.

"Carmen?" Lauren shouted cautiously

"GO AWAY!" A voice screamed from the corner of the room. Lauren's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and she saw Carmen's huddled figure in the corner of the room. "I can't do this anymore. Just spare me and kill me now." Her voice broke on the last word.

"Carmen it's me Lauren."

"You're dead. I know it's not you." She replied

"They've tricked you. It's really me Lauren. Our parents have come here to save us."

"There is nothing to save. I should be dead with the rest of us."

Loki left the room to speak over the intercom and give them privacy. He was speaking quietly and hastily and had a little scared look on his face.

"Carmen stop being ridiculous. We are all alive and safe. They've obviously drugged you so that you hallucinate." Lauren tried to reason. She realised that Carmen was losing the will to live and she needed healing fast before it was too late.

"Prove it. How do I know you are not a fake and this is trap? I know you are just trying to make me hope again. And then you'll squash my hope."

Lauren hissed under her breath. Sometimes Carmen can be really unreasonable. Lauren walked towards her friend and a look of guilt flashed across her friend. "I'm sorry but I have to do this Carmen."

Carmen didn't even try to fight back. Lauren put her hand on top of her friends head and her hand glowed green. Lauren caught her as she slumped forward. Light snores left Carmen's mouth.

"What happened we tried to get here as fast as we could?" Lauren heard Clint's voice outside the room. The door swung open and Clint walked in quickly. When he saw Carmen's limp body in Laurens arms his face fell.

"Don't worry she isn't dead but I had to put her to sleep for a while." Lauren couldn't meet Clint's eyes as she handed his daughter over to him. He was handling this surprisingly well.

Suddenly all the lights flickered off and on in the building startling Lauren.

"Seems like Tony was able to hack into their systems." Natasha noted

"Lauren can you teleport you and Carmen to the heli-carrier. And stay there and wait for everybody to get back safely." Loki ordered

"But dad I want to fight too." Lauren whined, Loki silenced her with a look. She sighed and held out her arms for permission to take Carmen back again. Clint hesitated before finally giving her up to Lauren. Green light surrounded her and Carmen before she disappeared.

"Now we need to go get the boys and kick some major ass."

oOo

The boys waited patiently in their 'cell'. Harry's tracker was still flashing in the darkness. Brendan's stomach growled loudly, they hadn't allowed them to eat anything since they came. Brendan mentally scolded himself for not eating something before they went on the mission.

"Argh I can't take it anymore. I am so hungry." Brendan finally said

"And bored." Harry added

"Guys this is nothing compared to what is happening to the girls." Nathan said. As usual he couldn't take a joke.

Suddenly Harry's tracker stopped flashing. They looked at each other and grinned. "They're here." Harry said

"Finally we can kick some ass." Nathan groaned

Another dot appeared on the screen and it was coming towards them. "It'll only be a few minutes. Let's be patient." Harry

It felt like hours they had to wait for them to arrive, but in reality it was probably only about 20 minutes . The door started creaking and all three stood up quickly, ready for any kind of attack. Then the door finally snapped off its hinges.

Light streamed in their cell and the only thing that could be seen was Captain America's shield. "It think I am getting better at breaking doors now." Steve commented

Brendan, Nathan and Harry walked out of their cell. They all groaned as their aching backs cracked loudly. It was a rough night; it was awkward sleeping with your hands cuffed behind your back. Bruce bought out a key and unlocked there cuffs. They clanked against the ground loudly breaking the silence.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked eagerly

"You three are going back to the heli-carrier and you have to protect the girls with your lives. And if you don't, don't bother showing us your faces again." Clint said

"Can you put in the coordinates of the ship." Harry held out the tablet to Steve. Steve grabbed it quickly and tapped in the coordinates. "Right, your only job is to protect the girls. And only to protect the girls. You are not to interfere with our fight." Steve said in a serious voice.

Part of them didn't want to get involved with their fight. "Ok we got it. Protect the girls only. Brendan said. He got the sense that if he did watch he wouldn't be able to look at the Avengers the same way."

The three boys jogged down the hall on the way to the heli-carrier.

Iron man flew over them and met up with the Avengers. "We all good?" He asked

They all nodded.

Now the Revenge begins…

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a while. I'd just like to say that this story will be ending in a couple of chapters. I haven't thought of a sequel yet but if you want one, review or PM me your idea.**

**Review please! The text box is all alone…forever alone, unless you change that :) **


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers. This will be one of the last chapters sorry. It is sad to see one of my first fanfictions come to an end. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 14

Now the revenge begins…

"Stark you found his location?" Natasha asked

"Yep, he's close by. But be ready for an ambush."

They walked along the corridor, following Tony to the location. They took their time as they each planned silently how they wanted this man dead. There was no rush; the Avengers have never been in so much stress before. And now that they have all the girls put to safety they didn't care what happened now.

They came to large double doors and they opened automatically. Iron man flew in first to detect any threats. "I've detected a few of Ivan's henchmen."

They followed him slowly ready for any kind of attack. Captain America held up his shield ready to knock anyone out. Clint had his bow loaded; Natasha had her guns at the ready. Thor had his hammer raised ready to strike and Loki raised his scepter ready to blast anyone into an oblivion.

They were greeted to the sight of many men armed with guns. "Stark you didn't tell us it was this many." Natasha complained

"All part of the fun." He replied

Clint shot an arrow and a dozen more split off and impaled some of the men. He grinned evilly, "Definitely part of the fun."

That arrow seemed to set off everything. The men charged and Natasha jumped into the action already wiping out several men at a time. Captain America threw his shield knocking a man down which created a domino effect. Tony was in the air blasting groups of men down. Thor threw his hammer knocking a row of men down, his hammer immediately circled back. Loki was going all out. He had clones of him all around the room causing the bad guys confusion.

"I definitely missed the adrenaline rush." Clint shouted over the noise.

The fighting went on for a few more minutes but they were noticing that a lot of them were getting back up and fighting again. They were all running out of time as they knew they would grow tired.

"Have you noticed that our hits aren't really affecting them?" Natasha shouted over the noise.

"Yeah they are just getting back up." Clint replied. Clint and Natasha were now back to back being circled by them. "Wow. I wonder who taught them."

"I think they are assassins." Natasha noted. "I've worked with assassins and they fight with a similar style."

"Great we really needed this at the moment." Clint groaned.

"If they are assassins, they would be trained very well." Natasha said. "God do I hate assassins. So troublesome." She tried to kick their legs out from beneath them but the only back flipped out of the way. Clint and Natasha worked together with the hand-to-hand combat. They found if they worked together they were much better.

Suddenly one of the 'assassins' shot Tony with exactly the same lazer out of a gun. The assassins attacking Thor and Loki had large spears that crackled with electrical energy.

"Stark what is this?" Loki snarled

"I think they have got powers from our daughters or they are absorbing our hits." He replied. "These assassins have an interesting choice of weaponry."

"Yeah I think we got that Stark." Captain America shouted back. His shield had dents in it from being hit with blasts of energy. "What we need to know is how to defeat them."

"Yeah I am getting to that. Give me a few moments."

"Hurry because you don't have long." Bruce said from the corner of the room. He wasn't in Hulk form he was just standing there watching leaning casually against the wall. He was fully prepared to change into Hulk if he had to. None of the assassins had taken any notice of him as they didn't consider him a threat.

"We could use a little help from you know…the other guy." Natasha shouted

"I thought you guys said I was plan B." He groaned

"Banner it _is_ now plan B." Loki said. Loki and Thor were fighting alongside each other. They truly were unstoppable if they worked together. But they were holding back because if they went all out, they may cause the whole building to collapse.

"Guys none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't figure out a way to defeat them." Natasha said.

"That line sounds familiar." Steve shouted a grin on his face. He smashed an assassin nearby with his fist, causing him to fall unconscious. One of the assassins tried to kick him in the face; he ducked just in time and grabbed his leg. He pushed him back into the other assassins knocking a few down. But they didn't stay down long enough for his liking. The good thing was that Steve had never fought assassins before and he may as well start practicing now.

Nearby Bruce started writhing on the floor and his skin colour slowly changed into green. He gradually became taller and soon enough the other guy appeared. He roared in anger and started smashing the assassins creating a crater in the ground. A few of them fled, seeing no point in going against the _almighty_ Hulk. There was now a lot of screaming and running.

"Well no use in staying here. Hulk you think you can manage" Tony asked.

Hulk only smiled in response and continued smashing them. The room shook and it was only a matter of time before it caved in on itself. The rest of the Avengers left him to it, seeing no point in delaying their victory. They followed Ironman as he knew where Ivan was hiding. Finally they came up to another set of large double doors. _What was with this place and double doors?_

When they opened the door they were greeted to the sight of Ivan sitting on a massive throne. _Well someone was power hungry._

"Welcome Avengers." He said in a deep voice.

They each noted that he was only young.

"Don't give us that crap. You have committed a crime and might I add that not only did you commit a crime, but you kidnapped our daughters. Now I don't think that was a very wise decision. You can either come with us without any trouble or…well do I need to explain the rest?" Steve said. At this moment he was in soldier mode.

"Come with you? Are you kidding? I've had way too much fun torturing your children. The screams that came out of your daughter's mouth were hugely entertaining. When I first captured them, they came in all loud mouth thinking they were all powerful because they were the children of the 'famous Avengers.' And then I crushed their confidence and they gave up hope. The looks of pain on their faces as I stood there watching. No I have had way too much fun to give up now. And the boys, the boys thought they could save the girls. What a feeble attempt that was."

The room became incredibly tense as they stood there glaring at him. They didn't know how they would proceed with their plan. "What did we ever do to you?" Tony asked. (His suit on loudspeaker) He decided to play the good guy act.

Ivan put his hand up in the air and a puzzled expression crossed their faces. A weird noise sounded and suddenly a force pulled them off their feet and they were each hurling through the air and then smashed against the wall. They struggled to get free. Tony was completely pinned against the wall. The rest were able to move a little but they were still stuck.

"What is this?" Thor yelled in anger

"I think it's a magnet. We are all wearing something metallic so no wonder." Clint grunted. "God these things are bitches."

"Don't be a coward and face us yourselves." Loki spat. He tried to use his magic but it sparked uselessly. The room was rigged like the one Lauren was being held captive.

"Huh! The god of Lies, and why should I do that. What? Do you not like it when people don't play fair? That's a little hypocritical don't you think" Ivan responded. Loki felt like he just got slapped in the face. Sometimes he wished he never gained that title. The god of lies didn't respond. He only glared in response. "Now how should I kill you? I could drown you, burn you. Chuck you in a pool of acid, all these options I don't even know what to choose. I'll kill you all individually for more fun." Ivan smiled.

They could only pity him but this only made him angrier. Loki felt a little empathetic as he knew what it felt like to feel loneliness. He also knew what it felt like to feel like nothing could save you. That feeling can drive you mad. And Loki was almost overcome with darkness. But certain people pulled him out of that darkness.

"Before you kill us, can we just ask? Why are you targeting us? Our children? What did we ever do to you?" Natasha asked

The smile instantly left his face and darkness clouded his face. "You don't even remember what you did to my father. You killed my only family. My father use to be a scientist who worked for SHIELD and you needed him for a mission. I was just seven years old when you killed him. He went on a mission with you and never came back. So I blame you Avengers. And you didn't even come to tell me how he died." He spat.

"Wait what? We never killed a scientist who was working with _us._" Clint said

"Lies." He replied.

Loki chuckled loudly. "I am the god of lies and I think I would know when someone was lying. He, sir, is not lying to you."

"Wait what was your father's name?" Tony asked quickly. He was still stuck to the wall with in a weird angle.

"My dad's name was Richard Vander." Recognition crossed all over their faces. Ivan took it the wrong way though. "Yes the man you killed. Richard Vander."

"Richard Vander? _The_ Richard Vander? He was one of the best scientists in SHIELD. Why the hell do you think that we killed him?" Natasha growled

"Who else did? If you didn't kill him directly then you didn't protect him well enough. And for that I hate you."

"Ooooh hate is a strong word Ivan. Don't go saying such strong words before you even check to see if there is any evidence." Tony said

"I don't need evidence. I know it."

"Ok, you need your facts straight. First of all we didn't kill your father. He was a great man who helped the world in so many ways. Secondly, did you ever bother to find out the details of that mission? We didn't kill your father. Your father sacrificed his life to save the world." Tony explained.

"It is true Ivan. Your father created an AI with its own personality. But something went wrong in his creation. Because the AI had its own personality your father didn't know what sought. So the AI rebelled against SHIELD. It went crazy. So we had to help shut it down. But in the process your dad died." Steve said.

"We are truly sorry for your loss but we cannot change the past. If it was possible we would do it. Your father was a great man."

"Don't talk about my father like you knew who he was!" Ivan shouted with so much anger.

"I did." A voice said at the door. They all craned their necks (except for Tony) so they could find the source of the voice. Bruce stood at the entrance not in Hulk form. There was still a bit of wildness in his eyes but he kept the 'other guy' at bay. "Richard and I were good friends. In fact I remember meeting you when you were only a few years old."

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"I did know him. He would be so disappointed in you right now." Bruce was trying to use the guilt tactic to see if he would crack. The rest of your avengers were wiggling out of their belts and stuff that was metal while Ivan was distracted talking to Bruce.

"Stop it!" Ivan shouted. As the minutes went by he was becoming more and more mad.

"Ivan you need to understand. Your father didn't want to do it. But he had too. It was either you or many lives of innocent people. He loved you, remember that. And he wouldn't want you to do this. Don't disappoint your father. Please be the good guy, and just stop."

"NO I WILL NOT. YOU DESERVE TO DIE." He screamed. Now he just sounded like a child having a hissy fit.

At this moment the rest of the Avengers (not Tony) got free and joined Bruce.

"Bruce there is no helping him." Natasha whispered quietly

"Let's just finish him off now Banner." Loki said. He didn't even bother keeping his voice low.

"No we need to take this situation carefully." Steve said

Loki and Thor looked at him as if he was going mad. Clint stepped in before a fight broke out. "In Asgard your punishment may be death but here its different. As long you are here on Earth you must abide our rules."

"And SHIELD never said to kill him. We have to _capture _him." Natasha said backing up Clint.

Loki looked he was a toddler and you just denied him a lolly. "Please tell me I am not the only one who wants him dead!"

"Hey I am with you there, but we need to do whats right." Clint said

"Clint's right. We can give him a second chance." Steve said

"Second chances are overrated." Loki mumbled under his breath.

"Hey guys, look he's running for it." Tony shouted from the other side of the room.

They each turned just to see Ivan sprinting out the door. "What is with the running." Natasha groaned at the memories of previous experiences. Loki disappeared and they heard a loud scream.

Loki appeared again but this time with his hand gripping Ivan but the scruff of his neck. "Is this what you meant by capture? Because it is a little boring." He commented

"Let go of me!" Ivan shouted. He tried to struggle out of his grip.

Thor punched him in the face and he slouched forward, knocked unconscious. Everyone looked at him. "What? The temptation was too great." He shrugged.

At this they all burst out laughing. "Ok we gotta take him to SHIELD before he becomes unrecognisable." Bruce chuckled.

They left the room. Steve stopped midway in the corridor and they turned expectantly. "I have a feeling we are forgetting something." He said

"Yeah so do I." Clint noted.

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"HEY GUYS. WAIT YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE. YOU FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE MAGNET!" Tony shouted.

Silence greeted him and he groaned. "Those bitches better come back for me... This'll be a long nigh, JARVIS can you please hack into the system and shut down the magnet."

"Already on it sir. May take a little longer than it should as the suits power is on 15%."

"Great…"Tony sighed.

* * *

**A/N: I finally got the chapter done. You don't understand how hard it was for me. I couldn't get it right. But after many deleted paragraphs and eating junk food I now give you the last chapter. The next chapter will be kinda like an epilogue thing.**

**It saddens me that this story comes to an end. I had great fun writing it and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I don't know whether there will be a sequel. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll think about it. But don't worry there will be more Avengers/Young Avengers stories to come. **

**Check out Loki-Prime, Chica Espanola121 and kbarrett123 for more Young Avengers stories. **

**And please check out my other story Project Viper. I will be continuing on with that. Although I am not so sure for Being Tommy Stark.**

**Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing. Your reviews really do give me great motivation. **

**-Frenchie121 **


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys. Turns out it didn't end up being an epilogue. **

**Oh well…here's the last chapter. ****Maybe…(I wouldn't rely on my word)**

**Actually maybe I will write a sequel. If you guys could give me any ideas!**

**Many apologies for updating so late. **

Chapter 15 

The avengers walked down the halls of the helicarrier to the usual conference room. The doors slid open automatically as they strolled in. The only thing that was out of place was the gloomy expression on Tony's face.

"Oh cheer up Stark. We didn't do it on purpose." Natasha sighed when he saw the playboys face.

"Exactly what I am pissed off about. You guys left me there overnight stuck to a fucking wall. I think I deserve to vent for a little bit." He replied not looking at them in the eye.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Steve said

Tony looked as if he could kill someone. "Are you fucking kidding me? You try sleeping stuck against a motherfucking wall. I can't believe you guys just left me there."

They all chuckled at Tony's little 'hissy fit'. He had flown in Stark tower the next morning and walked straight to the minibar and downed a few shots before checking on Tommy without speaking a word to any of them.

Before a fight broke out Fury spoke. "Avengers, excellent work with your mission yesterday. You showed a lot of self-control. I wasn't expecting you to hand Ivan over without harming him in some way."

"Well he would have been dead if it wasn't for some people…" Loki muttered under his breath. They all rolled their eyes already use to the God's little tantrums.

"Ivan is being kept in a cell; he will be released when we have done a few tests on him. Then he'll be given a second chance but if he continues to show aggression towards people then he'll be put back into the cell for the rest of his days." Nick said

"He doesn't deserve a second chance." Clint muttered

Fury continued as if he didn't here Clint. "When SHIELD took a look at the place, we found clues to a scientist who has been on the run from SHIELD for a while now which is a big help."

Each Avenger shared a look of surprise.

"In the mean time we can only help the girls to recover."

"They're in bad shape. The school are starting to ask questions." Clint said

Nick Fury regarded Clint for a second before speaking. "Yes…about that. There isn't anything we can do about Carmen. She'll have to recover in her own time. And the same goes for the rest of them."

"I just hope they recover soon…" Thor mummbled.

"Before it's too late." Steve added

The rest mumbled in agreement.

* * *

Stark tower was silent as each person was trying to recuperate from there traumatic experience. The Avengers had agreed to take them all there as it was the only place they could look after them all in one place without raising suspicion.

"When will they wake up?" Brendan asked quietly as he didn't want to disturb the peace.

"When they need to." Nathan replied almost instantly.

"Hopefully soon. People in school will start asking questions." Harry said

"I'm pretty sure they already have. We've been gone for nearly two weeks. All seven of us have. It's slightly suspicious. I don't even want to check Facebook." Brendan said

"Hey the bright side is, it makes us look badass." Nathan replied.

"We were already badass. What, with all the stuff we got up to." Harry chuckled.

"Anyway, how are Carmen and Stella?" Brendan asked Nathan.

"Carmen isn't good. I don't think she'll ever be the same." His eyes looked distant as he wasn't really focusing on what they were saying. "Stella is sleeping."

**{Flashback} **

"_Carmen do you need anything?" Nathan asked quietly so he didn't startle her._

_She was now currently lying in bed, looking out the window absentmindedly. She didn't respond, she just kept looking out the window. Her eyes were blood shot and she had dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping. Her skin was pale and she looked incredibly sickly. _

_Nathan sighed in defeat and walked out the room to leave her in peace. He checked on her every hour but it was always the same result. The same blank stare, with no life in her eyes. He missed the old Carmen. The Carmen that would annoy the hell out of you with her pranks. The Carmen who was always laughing, even if she got hurt. The Carmen who was one of his closest friends. He was just expecting her at any moment to burst out laughing and say. "I was only fucking with you guys." _

_He also felt guilty when he had to lie to her mum. She would always call and he would reply with the same "She's fine. Just needs to some sleep and needs to be around her friends." _

_But one day Carmen snapped, after he asked if she needed anything. _

"_YOU'RE NOT MY REAL FRIENDS. YOU SHOULD ALL BE DEAD! And so should I" She screamed. Her voice broke on the last sentence_

"_Would you believe me if I showed you all of us. We aren't dead, they tricked you." He whispered. It broke him seeing her like that. She looked so deranged at the moment. _

_He was just going to have wait it all out. Time was something he had to get used to…_

**{End of Flash back} **

Nathan looked over to Harry. "How about you? What's happening with Tommy?"

Harry exhaled slowly and brushed a hand though his hair out of habit when he was stressed. "Ok I guess. Nothing like Carmen. She mainly sleeps, but she won't stop muttering numbers. And I have to give her so many sheets of paper so she can solve all these maths problems. They must have done something weird to her to make her be like that. Seriously, who would have thought she was so smart from the way she acts. All the maths problems she solves I wouldn't be able to solve for another million years. She gets many headaches, but I think it'll past. What about Lauren?"

Brendan smiled. "She's fine. But she keeps asking me to go to the petrol station to buy so many bags of ice. I don't know what she is using it for though. I have to admit I am a little curious."

"Don't go there mate, unless you want to get Lauren angry." Nathan replied.

There alarms went off on their phones. "Time to check up on them." Harry announced

They got up off the couch and walked down the corridor to one of the first room. They opened to the door without knocking and their jaws dropped when they saw what happened.

Tommy's room was completely covered in maths problems. Sticky notes covered every inch of space that was possible.

"What the hell happened here?" Nathan asked. His eyes were wide trying to take in all the maths problems. It was giving him a headache just looking at it.

Tommy had a wad of sticky notes and a pen in her hand. She was just about to write something before she turned and grinned. "I know what you're thinking. Don't freak out. I ran out of paper and I found some sticky notes in Bruce's lab. So yeah…I guess I got a little carried away."

"This whole scene reminds me of something." Harry muttered deep in thought.

"TRANSFORMERS!" The boys said at the same time.

Tommy grinned. "Yeah…that's where I got the idea from. But I didn't think dad would be happy to find his walls covered in maths problems. Harry you didn't answer me when I shouted your name."

"Anyways…we'll leave you and Harry to it." Brendan said, backing out the door with Nathan.

They walked out down the hallway to the next room which was Athena's. Athena was still asleep. Her face was peaceful and you wouldn't think anyone had harmed her. Brendan grabbed her hand. On her wrist there was a scar that looked like a lightning bolt.

"It's kind of ironic this scar don't you think?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah it is pretty epic. I don't think she'll mind. It just looks like she got a tattoo sought of. It'll be all the talk at school."

"Hopefully she won't get expelled." Brendan muttered

"I'm sure Thor could pull a few strings." Nathan replied.

"Hehehe with a body like that I'm sure he could." Brendan chuckled.

Nathan quirked an eyebrow. "You have something to confess Brendan?"

Brendan punched him in the arm. "I'm not gay if that's what you're getting at."

"Nah its cool man. It's kinda obvious, what with all the staring at a certain Gods daughter." Nathan replied in a teasing tone.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked worriedly

"Nooo…but you basically admitted it. If you hadn't said anything I wouldn't have noticed." Nathan replied.

Before Brendan could replied an angry voice interrupted them. "Could you boys please leave the room, I'm trying to sleep. And ewww I didn't need to know all that." Athena said

Brendan blushed, Nathan only found it amusing. They left the room so they didn't disturb her anymore. The last thing they need would be to get electrocuted again. They had learnt their lesson not to mess with her when she is angry and tired.

"Next stop, Lauren's." Brendan announced.

"I'll leave you alone with her. I want to go check on Stella." Nathan left Brendan. He honestly didn't want to be around a lovesick Brendan.

Brendan opened the door to Laurens room. She wasn't currently in her bedroom. He called her name but she didn't respond. He saw a light coming from the door of the bathroom and walked towards it.

Little did he know she was having a bath…

He walked in without knocking. He immediately covered his eyes when he heard a shrill scream. "BRENDAN YOU PERVERT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She shouted.

He still had his hands over his eyes. "Sorry I was just came to che-"

He never saw her fist coming.

* * *

Nathan chuckled when he heard Lauren scream. He couldn't say he didn't warn Brendan. He knocked before he entered Stella's room. She was still sleeping. She had been asleep since they got back. When she wakes up every now and then she can only stay away for about five minutes. Enough time to let her eat or go to the toilet.

Like Athena she got left with a scar from where they put the needle in her. It was small but noticeable. It just looked like she got cut by something. The liquid that they injected her with was now gone, so she looked slightly more peaceful. But the nightmares still plagued her dreams.

She had once told him of one of the dreams she had. She said it felt so real but unlike normal nightmares it didn't feel like she had slept at all. That's why she looked so drained when she woke up. The doctors said that once the liquid was gone she should be fine, but she told him that she still had the same nightmares over and over again. So that's why she wasn't recovering as fast as they said she would.

Nathan would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't slightly worried. He would always be there to listen to her when she told him about her nightmares. Even he had to admit they were horrible.

**{Flashback} **

"_My dreams are getting worse Nathan." _

"_Tell me about the, maybe that'll help." _

_She was silent for a while before she spoke. "I'm always running from something. It might be an animal or just darkness. There is no one around to help me. It never ends, just constant running. It's either that or I'm hanging off a cliff unable to pull myself up. Or drowning but I can't swim. You know those dreams where you can't run or do something?" He nodded. "It's like that but much worse." _

"_It'll get better. I promise." _

_She looked at him and smiled. "You're so sweet." _

**{End of Flashback} **

Nathan brushed a piece of hair that had fallen across her face. She mumbled something in her sleep and grabbed his hand. He tried to get his hand out of her tight grip but she wouldn't let go. He sighed and crawled into her small bed.

* * *

A few more weeks later and they were ready to go to school. But Carmen was in no state to go, she would take a little longer. She was getting better and responded when people spoke to her

It was starting to become more like their usual routine; going to school, and having to endure the boring classes. But normalcy is what they were looking for.

But they still couldn't shake the feeling that someone would try to kidnap them again. That feeling would always keep them on alert. That is one of the only good things that came out of that experience. It taught them a lesson. But it was one of those lessons you wouldn't want to go through.

Of course they got asked many questions from teachers and students when they came back to school. They stuck to their cover story that they went on holidays with their parents together. Everyone thought they just wagged which boosted to their status in school.

Athena was obsessed with her new scar. She thought it was epic. Tommy aced her maths test with flying colours. Stella passed her physical exam. Lauren was back to her old tricks, gambling with the newbies. The boys were welcomed back to their sport teams.

No one knew what happen to Daniel. He disappeared after they were kidnapped. But none of them particularly cared about what happened to him as long as he didn't cross their paths again.

Everything was pretty much back to normal.

_Or was it…? _

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this is my last chapter. I didn't end up doing an epilogue…it kinda got away from me. Sorry for updating so late. I have no excuses but lack of motivation. Yeah…I'm lazy that way. It took me ages to write this chapter. I couldn't get it right. Sorry if I disappointed you guys.**

**Oh and if you didn't get what I meant about the Transformers, you all need to sit your fucking ass down and watch all the Transformers movies because they are EPIC!**

**AND GUYS IM NOT DOING A FUCKING SEQUEL, FUCK THAT SHIT. Unless you can give me an idea. If you're lucky I may give you a little chapter about what happens after. **

**Reviews = more ideas = a sequel. (maybe) **


End file.
